Twist of Darkness
by sammy-emma
Summary: All human maybe Chloe's settled into her life, got her best friend, her 'normal' home life and good grades, but everything twist's in a heartbeat flipping her life upside down now Chloe has to choose how she wants Her life to start...
1. Hair Dye

Hey

My first Darkest powers Story, I own nothing

And you guys are lucky for this time I have a Beta MariaHime, who's done great work on this chapter

Well I hope you like the story

Chapter 1

I woke up with my shoulders killing me, well what can I expect falling asleep in the computer chair. But the new Photoshop was just calling me, that's the only upside to my dad working away all the time.

After stretching I padded my way towards the bathroom, the sky was a musky gray filled with clouds. Sighing, I turned on the hot water and popped some toast in the toaster. It was my normal Monday morning routine.

I stood in the mirror, looking at my hair curling at the ends from how wet it was. My eyes looked massive and dark against my pale skin. I looked on top of the medicine cupboard where the red hair dye sat, a present from Rae she sent with her last letter telling me to finally do something out of my comfort zone (She was put in foster care when we were 11 and lives on the other side of the country). I smiled, lifted my hand to the box and took a deep breath.

Time to do this thing.

Only that moment way too loud loud music approached from outside. Sighing, I threw the box in my bag and rushed out of my room, my hair still wet and dampening the back of my top.

I just about had time to grab my toast before Tori started to shout "OI BITCH HURRY THE FUCK UP", yes that is how she talks, all the time.

It makes me laugh now, I can't remember a time when she didn't swear or insult me. It's just her way of showing she cares. I dashed down the stairs and out the front door.

Tori already had the passenger door open and was waiting for me to jump in, I hadn't even closed the door before she started talking.

I don't have a clue how we became best friends, she's rude, aggressive and in your face while I'm the opposite.

Tori was cut off by Slipknot blasting through her speakers, she was the strangest cheerleader ever. I leaned over, turned the music down and changed it to CD, letting Edd Sheeran take over from the crazy guitar solo that had kicked in not a minute before.

"So when's your dad home" Tori asked taking a corner at 40 miles an hour.

"Not for another two weeks, he phoned last night" I said, watching kids jumping out the way as Tori's truck swung into her usual spot. The engine died and we sat in silence for a minute.

"What present did you get this time?" She asked, looking into the mirror to fix her lip-gloss.

"The new Photoshop" I replied, grabbing my bag and opening the door.

See, the thing with Tori and me is our parents. While my mum died when I was 5, leaving me with my dad, (not exactly farther of the year) he just doesn't know how to look after me, so I take care of myself mostly.

But Tori's mum and dad are still together, her mum is a complete bitch and repeatedly tells Tori she's a mistake while pampering her older sister. We sort of fit together with the malfunctioned family situation.

I turned around to ask Tori if I could have a lift home, only I kept walking backwards and tripped backwards over the curb.

A small scream emanated from my lips, when two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my arms toward my chest and saving me from hitting the floor. Looking up, I was meet with a pair of dark eyes looking back. I was pushed back onto my feet forcefully.

Turning around he said over his shoulder "Watch where you're going next time." before sulking off.

"God, I can't believe I'm related to that prick" Tori said, picking up my bag and handing it to me.

I walked into school, looking at Derek's back, he was adopted but Tori classes him as family now no matter how much they hate each other.

Derek and his brother Simon moved here two years ago with their dad Kit, Tori's uncle from her dad's side. They moved because their dad got a job offer. Simon is the social one, blond with light brown eyes and olive toned skin, while Derek is antisocial with dark greasy hair. I wasn't too sure of what color his eyes where until her caught me this morning; dark green.

But other than that, there isn't much to their story.

Tori waved as she made her way to her locker on the other end of the corridor; we had been unable to get lockers next to each other. I placed my books in my locker, wishing I could go home and play with my new Photoshop. Instead, I closed my locker and made my way to the home room.

The room was already full by the time I got there, they boys were setting up a prank for our teacher and the girls were all huddled up gossiping about the latest party. I waved to Liz and sat down at the front. Liz is class president, newspaper editor as well as head cheerleader and once again I met her through Tori. I pulled out my timetable and waited for my first class to start.

My first two lessons passed and I once again stood outside my locker thinking whether or not I should take my drama book for fourth after PE, when a loud bang made me jump a foot in the air.

The sound of soft laughter made me look around my locker door, with a hand over my heart. And there stood Simon with a wide smile, showing all his teeth and his head tilted back.

"God Chloe, you're so jumpy" He said while laughing. I couldn't help but blush and look down, only looking down made me look at his chest, which was normally not a problem apart from today. He was wearing a white T-shirt which hugged his body very nicely.

Okay, I fancy Simon, a lot.

"Getting a kick out of scaring little girls now?" Tori said walking over to lean behind me and glare at Simon.

"Ah just the girl I wanted to see-" Simon said smiling and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad said to come round for tea tonight, he broke his camera" His smile widened just a little as Tori rolled her eyes.

"What you mean is he wants me to come around and fix his camera" She said, crossing her arms, too.

"Pretty much, but you get free food as well." he got distracted then, waving at some of his friends; he smiled once again, said goodbye and wandered off with them.

"Gym class baby!" Tori shouted before pulling me off to the changing rooms.

Today running the track was on the agenda, let me just make something clear for you, I'm skinny and small, skinny legs and 5 feet 1 is not made for running. At all.

I was plodding along the way behind everyone else, normally Tori would for with me but running is her favorite sport; her long legs were made for it.

Running at the pace of a snail gave me the chance to look around, there was only one other PE class out with us today, and they were playing football.

I watched as guys walked out, including Simon, who was laughing and messing around.

And my stupid infatuation with him is the reason I ended up with my mouth full of sand.

I felt something hard slam into my back and my hands went up too late to stop me from hitting the floor, coughing and fighting to get up I found myself pinned to the floor by Tori.

"God, you really are slow aren't you?" she laughed, getting up and pulling me with her, she grabbed my hand and made me run with her.

Full out sprint, 500 meters, twice.

I had almost collapsed by the end of it, while Tori ran backwards laughing.

I couldn't help smiling at her.

That's as eventful as my day got, I walked across the parking lot towards Tori's car, where she sat head banging to whatever she was listening to. Opening the door I found the seat full of random wires and what looked like the remains of a DVD player.

Throwing them to the floor Tori took off, hitting 50 miles an hour before we had even left the parking lot. The thing with Tori is that her dad is a cop and her mum works in medical science so they're quite rich. Her mum pays for the car so Tori trashes is and breaks speed limits so her dad pays the fine, a little bit of payback or so she says.

Today, however was not that kind of day, it started to rain in big heavy drops and taking a corner at 50miles and hour was a very bad idea, there was a loud pop and the car skidded to a stop, slamming me against my seat belt.

"SHIT, MOTHERFUCKER!" The swear words continued for a good five minuets before she finally climbed out to look at the front of the car. I climbed out after her, shaking from the cold and drenched thoroughly within seconds.

It was just like a horror film, two girls with a broken down car in the dark and its raining.

And I can't run.

" What broke" I asked, looking up and down the road, a good half an hour walk from my house.

"The fan belt" Tori replied from the front of the car.

I leaned against the bonnet and waited for her to either fix it or call her mum.

Only at that moment a pair of headlights came down the road, the car stopped suddenly and two doors opened and two men ran up to us.

"Tori" I said, her head came around the bonnet, I couldn't see their faces through the rain and headlights.

"Grab the crow bar." Yes, Tori has a crow bar with her at all times.

Mainly for me, she's okay in a fight, it just makes me feel safe.

I reached into the window and grabbed the crow bar

"Whoa, Chloe, its me, Simon!" I squinted as they got closer and recognized Simons blond hair plastered to his forehead and Derek standing behind him.

"Can you lie down please." Derek said, I looked at him then.

"Your legs are covered in blood, lie down please" I could hear the irritation seeping out of his voice.

Looking down I saw red all the way down my tights and all over the left side of my skirt, I couldn't help being shocked.

"Shit Chloe I'm so sorry" Tori said coming around the car.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt at all." I started to move my arm down to where the blood was when Derek's hand grasped mine stopping it from moving further down. I could tell he was only holding my hand lightly but it still hurt.

"Lie down please, if it doesn't hurt then it might be to the bone" He said anger filling his voice.

I started to lie down, the floor hurting my back, I felt Derek's hands on my ankle moving upwards, asking if it hurt at all and if I could move it.

I felt no pain.

Then I felt a blush creep up over my chest to my cheeks as his hands found my thigh.

"Erm, I could just check myself over, honestly" My voice came out strangled as he started to push harder against my thigh.

The first boy to have his hands up my skirt and it was to checkif my hip bone had popped out.

"I cant feel any cuts or anything." He said, sitting back, I pulled my legs under me and sat back.

Moving my hand to the blood and smearing it on my finger, I brought it to my nose.

"It's not blood, it's hair dye" I said wiping my finger on the floor

"God, you had me so worried then Chloe." Simon said. Derek just stood up and stepped away, he looked angry again.

How was I supposed to know it was my hair dye?

"You're going red?" Tori said looking at the dye on my skirt.

"Thinking about it" I placed the crow bar in the back of the car, all the tension had gone.

"Give me a lift." It was Tori's way of being polite.

"What about your car?" Simon asked, grabbing some boxes from the back seat.

"Let someone set it on fire" Tori answered, grabbing the last boxes.

"She's going to get red all over the back of my car" Derek said moving his head in my direction

I felt small and out of place as everyone looked at me.

"I've got a spare of Joggers, if you don't mind putting them on" Simon said.

"Erm, sure." I started to walk towards Tori and Simon, staying clear out of Derek's way.

I sat in the back of the car, my top was glued to me, Simons pants hung on me, making me look smaller than I am.

Tori called shotgun. I was huddled into the door of the car, as far away from Derek as I could get

"Nice place, Sanders." Simon said and whistled.

"Thanks" I said with a small smile.

Saying goodbye I ran to the front door and let myself in. The cleaner had been here, I found a microwavable pizza and stuck it in

After jumping into the shower and throwing on my lazy clothes I started up the computer and messed around on Photoshop.

See, the problem with me is I get to excited about things like this, I have everything mastered and if I don't get off it soon I never will. So instead of climbing into bed I got a bowl of ice cream and put a film on, settling in with a blanket and the ice cream.

Have you ever just felt perfectly comfortable and were happy where you are? Well, that was how I was.

Until the doorbell went off.

Tori stood on my doorstep, drenched to the skin and holding a bag and a sleeping bag under her arm

"Mum went fucking crazy about the car." she said walking past me.

I don't get why she still brings the sleeping bag she always ends up sleeping in my bed anyway.

She told me about the argument, how her mum embarrassed her in front of Kit and so on. Then she showered, got into her PJ's and curled up on the couch with me, a bowl with melted ice cream and the film.

Well what is everyones Opinions ?x

Review, even if it's just this once please x

xoxo

Sammy

p.s

Thanks again to my Beta MariaHime, I would also Like to say I'll try and update as fast as I can but I'm laptopless as well as getting ready for exams xx


	2. Interfearence

**Hi**

**Ok, I would like to say I'm sorry, I get angry when people dont update and that's hipacritical of me since I havent updated since god knows when, and to make it worse I rought this chapter a few months ago, I would love to say I will have a stable flow of chapters but that's just lieing so my aim for you is to get at least one chapter out each month, at least. If you want me to get more out just review telling me to get my arse in gear **

**So on with the chapter, which I haven't looked at I only u**

**ploaded so here you go :**

CPOV

A felt a chill rush up my spine as I turned over in bed, Tori's snoring almost masked the howling of a wolf in my back garden.

I lived on the edge of a forest, well I guess everyone does there are ups and downs to everything, like the fact I have a shotgun (I have never used it) but then there is always the scenery to film, and the animals

I have lived here most of my life and I have never seen a wolf, spurred on by my curiosity and the urge to get away from Tori's snoring I climbed out of bed, the moon was hidden behind a wall of clouds.

The back door opened with a click, cold air raised the hairs on my arms as my toes sunk into the grass, the howling was louder it sounded so close. There was so little light to see by as I walked closer and closer to the barbed wire fence that encircled my back garden, there it was a wolf crouched behind a tree a good ten foot away, they never came out this close

There are miles and miles of woods to keep them well looked after, I cocked my head to the side, why would they come this far out?

The howling stopped, it felt like every sound stopped and the darkness enclosed around me as thick clouds covered any light brought by the moon, I could hair paws of wet ground and deep breathing I felt my heart speed up, running through all the films I had seen with wolfs if, all horror

I took a attentive step back taking deep breaths before finding the door handle, rushing inside and swinging the door round before slamming the dead bolt on I walked further into the house, my heart pounding and my feet leaving wet trails behind me

I made it to my bedroom, Tori still snoring her head off as I climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and looking out the window hoping the clouds would move soon so I could have some natural light

However instead of getting what I wanted the cloud thickened and the rain began to poor, I felt all sleepiness leave me as I stared at where the moon should be

The crack of thunder made me jump so hard I almost fell out of bed, letting out a light breathy laugh I turned away from the window and the sound of rain and tried to get some sleep

I felt the morning sun hit my back, my body aching from being so tense, I drifted off once or twice but I couldn't shake the image of a prowling wolf following me and I soon woke up

My eyes were heavy as I sat up and started to get ready for school, the one night I didn't stay up to late on Photoshop and I'm more tired, I moved about with steaming cup of coffee as Tori swore her way from room to room betting ready

"Come of fucking lecture me" She shouted from the kitchen

"Why?" I shuffled into the room pulling on my knee high boots over my skinny jeans

"Trashing yet another motherfucking car, and that we have to walk all the way to fucking school, which by the way if fucking shit since u live way out in backwards land" She scowled at her coffee before pouring it in the sink

"Time to leave" I said smiling as I turned my back to her

"That's my fucking point you little whore, you don't even have a go and I feel like the prick in this situation just draw a fucking knob on my head and be done with it" She brushed past me and out the door

Still smiling I locked the door and followed her in the direction of school, I never make her feel bad about breaking her cars, it makes her feel better because of how bad her parents are. She makes herself feel bad

So that's what she did all the way to school, not helping with my tiredness as he voice just seemed to grate on my brain

"So did the hair dye come off?" she asked as we rounded the corner of school

"mostly but my thighs still a little red" I said smiling, a few seconds later she had wondered of to Simons car, I continued my way to my locker

I didn't have to go to home room due to the fact I'm working the lights for the school show 'We will rock you' giving me an extra half an hour before my drama lesson,

I spent my time fiddling with light switches and making notes on what needs changing and things before the bell finally rang.

Liz skipped over to where I was and got set up for our lesson, only I got given a note excusing me from my theatre lessons and sending me to additional science

Looking at the sheet in confusion it then dawned on me

Everything in my life was going to shit, scowling I walked out of the class room note in hand phone in the other

I looked up his number as I made my way to the other side of the school

"Chloe I'm busy right no-"

"Why are you changing my time table dad?" I groaned into the phone, he always does this, and then avoids the conversation for as long as he can

"I thought you wanted to be a vet, your classes don't match up to you college course so I had them rearranged for you, have a good day" And that was it, the dead line beeping started. Well that's the longest conversation I've had with my father in the past six months

Putting my phone back in my pocket as I walked into biology

The teacher waved and smiled, she was new you could tell by the overly happy smile as she showed me my seat

Next to Derek

I took a deep breath and sat down, I wasn't in the mood to plan strange little mood games and to be quite honest, he's intimidating without even looking at him

My mood was pissed off, and to be quite honest with you it is going to stay pissed off until I get some sleep

Sheets were passed back, photo graphs of preserved animal things

Looking at them I could vaguely understand

"Ok class working in two's you're going to figure out what animal is in the picture and what part of the animal you are looking at"

I felt his eyes on me the second the teacher stopped talking, normal calm shy me would keep looking down until he stopped looking

But pissed off tired me stared right back at him, the tension built until he spoke

"You're a year below me" His deep voice shocked me a little bit

"I think the first picture is of a pig foetus you can notice it mainly by the tail" I said ignoring his comment

Because the thing is, I am a year below him but I'm advanced in my biology due to the fact my dad made me take the test early, I had tutors for three months every night after school, all because I said it would be fun to be a vet

Guess what, I'm the most squeamish person there is, Tori had a nose bleed once, I fainted

How can I be a vet if I faint at the sight of blood?

I can't, yet my dad won't listen to me at all

Fortunately for me Derek got the hint and we worked, mostly in silence.

The bell went and I couldn't wait to get away from Derek, he radiates tension that just screams for you to leave

I met Tori in the ITC room, as always she has about twelve different things open and working on three at the same time

"Hey geek" I said sitting down and resting my head on her chair

Thank god its Friday I couldn't help thinking as I watched her work away at the computer

"You weren't in drama" she said without looking away from the computer screen

"Dad's messing around with my lessons again" I said watching as she typed in some code and got up the school system

"How do you do that so fast?" I laughed as she changed back my time table

"My mum rang" She said ignoring my question

"Saying..." Now it was time to sit up and listen, it's happened once or twice where her mum's kicked her out, lucky I live 'alone' so she always has some where to go

"She's picking me up after school she said we need to talk about my attitude" She spat the word attitude and then finally turned around

Her lips where in a straight line and her eyes where tight

"Parent's what do we need them for?" I asked picking up my bag, the bell ringing for next lesson

"Fuck knows" was all I heard as I headed off to English

I stood in the parking lot, after spending two hours working through a music sheet with the band I was ready to drop, Tori was walking of the field pom pom's under her arm (her only attempt to impress her mum) and running shoes in her hand

She waved then flipped me off as her mum pulled into the car park

I let the smile fall from my lips, her mum makes me feel on edge, there's just something wrong with her

I walked along the path and waved as Tori passed, after the sound of the car died down silence fell

"Sanders!" Once again I jumped out of my skin, feeling my heart beat speed up again and the sound of paws on wet grass filled my head, I felt the heat creep up my neck and across my face

There sat alone in the car park was Simon, book in hand and hair tousled from where he had been leaning on it, his smile swept away the chill as I walked closer to his car

"Need a lift" He said getting his feet down of the dash board

"No I'm good thanks" I smiled and looked down, his eyes are amazing against his olive skin

"You live a good hour's walk away from here; I can't let you walk home come on climb in"

I tried protesting a few more times but he kept insisting, it was better than walking home

Smiling to myself as I walked around and climbed into the passenger seat

"So how was your day" He asked placing his book mark on the page and placing the book down

We talked a little, only small talk, the weather and things

I was beginning to wonder what we were still sat in the car park when the back of the car opened and something thumped in the boot, only seconds later the door to my side of the car opened

"Oh" escaped Derek's lips before they pressed into a straight line

"Hey Derek couldn't let Chloe walk home on her own, it's getting dark. Plus Tori's vocabulary doesn't hold that many swear words if I didn't" He smiled at me and laughed a little

I forced a laugh as Derek climbed into the back of the car

The awkwardness settled in as I had taken his seat, not only that Because of my height I had a lot of leg room, but Derek didn't his knees were really close to his cheat, I wanted to offer him my seat but shyness took over, my face redden again and I just looked out the window

Simon was right about it getting dark, as we got further and further away from the heart of the town and down the winding paths towards my house I couldn't imagine walking home in this dark

Simons hand brushed mine as he changed gear and my breath hitched, but what set me on edge was Derek's hot breath on the back of my neck, I felt like and intruder. While I love spending time with Simon I just wanted to get out of that car, away from Derek

That's why I sighed in relief when I saw my double front door just a few feet away

"This is perfect, thank you" I said smiling and instantly looking away as my eyes met with Simons almond ones

I hastily opened the car door and rushed to my front door, fishing my keys from my jacket pocket I was in my house in less than a minuet

But instead of the warmth from the heating I was blasted with cold, I walked to the radiator in the hall almost scolding my fingers as I touched it

Turning around I made my way to the kitchen, feeling the air get colder I felt my heart rate pick up while my head screamed at me not to be like the girls from the movies and to walk away

Leave it, but it might just be that the window is open

Yes that's probably it

Walking with a purpose now I pushed the door open, only the window was closed tight with the key in indicating that it was locked

I felt a drought coming from the little corridor of the kitchen walking around the island I looked down the corridor, hoping the door had just been blown open

At first that was what it looked like, but as I stepped around the island I noticed droplets of blood, there was a massive dent in the door as it hung on by the top hinge

How has I not noticed ?

I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder to the trail of blood, leading towards the pantry

Taking a deep breath and unlike the films I walked with a confident stride towards the dark pantry door way

Ok, I tiptoed and if there was any sound what so ever I was going to run like I have never ran before in my life screaming at the top of my lungs

But no sound came, the hairs on my arms stood up because of the cold as I closer and closer to the door

I could hear laboured breathing and I was just about to run when something moved in the room, I couldn't run I was frozen in place my heart beat almost masking the sound of the breathing

Suddenly something grabbed my arm, the heat radiator through the freezing skin

A small scream escaped my lips as I struggled to pull away

"Shhh" I heard Derek's deep tones whisper next to my ear

He let go of my arm as a small whimper left my lips, thanking God that someone else was hear

I stood behind him my arms pulled close to my chest as a peered around his tall frame into the small room

The light flickered on with little sound and there lying on my pantry floor was a wolf

Dark grey fur and a bloody leg, I just stared at the wild animal

They always stayed away from humans, the scent of us and everything made them want to stay away

It made no sense that it would come this far out, let alone break into my house

Derek began to kneeled before the animal, I wanted to protest but he only touched its leg

"She's pregnant" he whispered, I looked at her stomach then swollen and filled with cubs

Her motive

"Get me a first aid kit" Derek whispered and he started to slowly move her leg

I moved fast going into the cupboard and grabbing the box

I stood in the doorway watching as Derek cleaned the wound on her front paw then bandage it

He then proceeded to pick the unconscious animal up with his arms, no strain at all

"Do you have any fresh meat?" He said looking around the room

With a wolf in his arms

"Yes" I said, my voice coming out in a breath

"Get some" He said walking towards the back door

I ran into the kitchen and picked up a joint of lamb from the fridge and rushed after him out the back door

He crossed the fence, my heart pounding the one thing my dad ever warned me about was going over the fence

But I followed, tripping over roots and bushes as he got deeper and deeper into the woods

My heart started to pound as I was almost running to keep up with him, cold joint of lamb in my hands

He stopped suddenly, I couldn't see my house if I turned around I wouldn't know which way we had came from

He laid the wolf down on the cold ground at the base of a giant oak tree and taking the lamb from my hand walked a few feet away and hid it in the bush

He turned round and caught my puzzled face before I could look away

"When she wakes up she will be hungry, the scent of the meat will call her that way, away from your home" He explained before walking off

Following as fast as I could, I couldn't be lost in the woods

Not since I was six

The memories flashed and I wanted to scream but I held it in and walked faster

We reached my back door to find Simon stood there his hair all stood up

"Where the hell have you two been?" Anger filled his voice as he gave us both a look over

"I'll make some coffee" I said in a small voice pushing past the two of them and into my kitchen

Derek told Simon about what had happened while asking me for some supplies

He covered the back steps in bleach so that the stench would drive away any animal and re enforced the back door with a few planks of wood and told me to phone a repair man in the morning

But for now he said it was secure

I just nodded, trying to warm myself up

But nothing was helping

And then they left, leaving there home number encase anything happened

Which filled me with fear.

I sat alone in the kitchen for a further ten minutes before calling Tori to come pick me up

I couldn't stay here alone with the back door broken

Review if you like or just to make me update faster, I haven't been writting alot lately and reviews make me want to, the main reason I uploaded this now if because I go a review reminding me that I have a commitment to whoever reads and likes my story

So sorry for the delay and I will try my best to update more offtern

Thanks

Sammy

xoxo


	3. The Football Game

**Hi again **

**Half term has given me one day of free time (been in school working yaya, not) so I got chance to right this chapter**

**hope you like **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

><p>I stood in my doorway for twenty minutes before Tori turned up, her mum driving.<p>

I sighed, as much as I have Tori's mum I would rather be trapped in a car with her instead of in my house where a wolf might be able to break in at any moment

Running across my drive I dived into the back of the car, smiling a Tori and thanking her mother for the lift, my voice was quiet and I'm not sure if I'm about to burst out crying as Tori's mum pulls out

The car ride was quiet, no music what so ever, I looked out the window instead of looking at Tori's angry face

We pulled up outside Tori's well groomed house, parking next to her now fixed truck and her father's police car; I climbed out and followed a close behind Tori as I could

'Victoria, I would like if this time you listened to what I have said' her mother said in her sickly sweet voice as we ascended the stair case to the left

'Whatever you fucking whore' Tori whispered stomping up the stairs

Her room was the complete opposite of her, bright pink walls with pictures of flowers and a king sized bed in cream sheets, which Tori flopped down on

I curled up on her couch looking out the window; her house was surrounded by a field making me feel a little more comfortable

I told her what had happened, she just nodded

Like every time she trashes a car and I don't say anything is just like this, I tell her how scared I am and she doesn't comment

'She said if I carry on she's going to get me a pink convertible' I couldn't help but laugh just a little

Tori scowling threw a pillow at me, hitting me in the head, and like that we slipped back into our comfortable relationship

I couldn't sleep due to the fact a wolf had broken into my house, Tori couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about pink convertibles, so cutting out the middle man of pretending to sleep Tori made her way down stairs to grab some food and I ransacked her film collection trying to find a film we haven't watched,

I was just putting in the film and pausing it before anything happened when I heard shouting

Tori and her sister, there was only a year between the two of them but the hatred was so strong

However having me here works in Tori's favour, Lucy (her sister) loves to present herself as the sweetest person in the world, it's sickening

But useful

I step out of Tori's room and make my way down the hallway, all the lights where off apart from the one emanating from Lucy's room

I was so focused on my destination that it took me a few seconds to notice the half naked male stood in front of me

In half naked I mean, only wearing a pair of boxers, his hair was messy and there was sweat trickling down his chest

I noticed all this in the space of a second

It took a second for me to start screaming, and grabbing the vase from the table beside me I held it up as a weapon

Ok, I'm weak and if he wanted to shut me up it would be very easy.

'MIKE!' Looking away from the very confused male in front of me I look down the hall to where Tori and Lucy now stand

'Ok pip-squeak?' Tori said stepping away from her sister and towards up

To 'Mike' she whispers

'Try to get her pregnant' before patting his sweaty shoulder and pulling me down to her room

The door closes

'Who was that' I whisper before climbing into my half of the bed

'Her toy boy for the week' Tori replied before climbing into bed with a very big yawn

Tori was flat out before the plot had even thickened

Myself, I was wide awake through the whole thing

And even after the credits, I lay there in Tori's bed staring at the pink panting on the wall that had been picked up by the moonlight

Sighing I climbed deeper into the sheets pulling them up to my nose and praying that sleep will take me soon

_The leaves made wet squelching sounds under my toes as I walked towards the sound of running water, panting reached my ears _

_Spinning around trying to find the sauce of the sound to then realize that I am surrounded by trees_

_A sob ripped from my throat, I didn't know where I was or how I got here _

'_Chloe run, baby RUN!'_

'Chloe!' I sat up, feeling tear trickling into my hair my breathing coming out in pants and a cold sweat drenching my skin

'Sorry' I whisper my throat dry and hurting

'Don't be sorry, my phone died and you just acted as a alarm clock' Tori said climbing out of bed and into her bathroom, I heard the shower running as I tried to get my breath brushing away the last of my dream

I jumped into the shower after Tori, scrubbing off the last of the hair dye finally and getting ready for school

Breakfast this morning came in the shape of a toasted bagel with cream cheese and ham

Smiling at my favourite breakfast as Tori swung her truck into the parking lot taking her usual spot

'It's the game tonight.' She said grabbing her bag from the back seat

'Usual then?' I said following her across the parking lot

'Sure, but let's stop by and make sure your back door's fixed, not in the mood to be eaten by a savage wolf.' With that she waved and made her way to the track

I continued my way to class, sitting through an hour of feministic writers, before getting an hour free to work in the media rooms

The best place in the entire school

Smiling I took my usual seat and got to work, messing with footage to make a short trailer, this took all of ten minutes so I started to work of radio adverts keeping myself preoccupied

'Hey shit face' Turning my head slightly

'First swear word of the day, I'm proud' I say turning back to my work

'Yer right, called some kid a fucking ignorant cunt before, should have seen his face.' Her soft chuckle reached my ears

Shaking my head I couldn't help but hate her language but in true Tori style you complain about a word she just uses it more until it grows on you.

'I got someone to come out and look at your back door, they want paying for they hours and the equipment' Tori says tutting at my lack of reaction

'So after school were going to the hardware store and buying you a steal door with three bolts, I'll install it for you and they you can buy me dinner ok?' before I could ever reply she had kissed my cheek and calling me a dirty whore before leaving the room

I couldn't help but smile; if it wasn't for Tori I wouldn't have survived this long

'Oh, and I've put the crow bar in your bag' she said before the door closed

This time I didn't try and suppress the grin

I met up with Tori after a free period and made out way to theatre

'Chloe you're still placed in your biology classes.' My teacher said frowning

I just nodded and collected my things up

'I'll switch it back for you next lesson' Tori whispered winking at me

I smiled before leaving the room and once again making my way towards biology

Derek didn't even look up as I took the seat next to him; thankfully today's lesson was working on our own

We sat in silence for twenty minutes, the rest of the classroom buzzing with sound

It took that long for me to pluck up the courage to talk to him

'Thank you for yesterday' I whispered while connecting the dots on one of the questions

I didn't get a reply just a grunt, looking up I noticed him looking at me before he turned back to his work letting his hair fall into his eyes

Sighing, at least I tried

The lesson flew by and soon I was stepping out into the fresh air dodging Tori did a back flip into the car park, getting a few looks

'Getting limbered up for tonight?' I laughed watching as she started performing the routine the entire way to the truck

The time flew by, Tori fixed the door and to prove it was the best we could get she repeatedly ran and it using all the weight to prove nothing could break through it

But it was a steel door I didn't expect it to budge

After Tori had showered thrown of her outfit, which she hates with a passion I took her out for dinner

Sat in the local sushi bar we talked about idle chit chat then it was time to go to school

The car park was illuminated by the stadium lights Tori skipped off pretending to be happy before disappearing in the changing rooms

Smiling I made my way to the stands, getting a seat right in front of where the cheerleaders perform, Tori is the only reason I come to these games

I don't like football; it makes no sense to me

No matter how many times people have tried to explain to me I will never grasp it

Every seat was empty apart from the one which I occupied; this was the part I hated

Tori was sat in the nice warm changing rooms while I sat outside, watching the two teams run onto the pitch to warm up

Simon ran on getting warmed up, and at the back was Derek he played defence, or was that soccer?

Honestly not sure

The other team chose the half of the pitch I was sat on; looking down at the book I held I knew there would be no chance of reading

'Did you know they've turned that into a film' Turing around I saw Rae stood behind me

Jumping up I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her

'What are you doing here?' I said pulling back and looking at her

She had grown her hair out it now reached her ribs in a deep mahogany colour

'Football teams playing, my foster dad's the couch and said I could tag along' I couldn't stop the smile

'And yes I did know they are making this into a film' I said pointing to the Hunger Games

'Good, because you are the only person I know who is nerdy enough to read them tell me your opinion of Peeta and Gale?' And so off we went

I haven't seen her in years, we kept in touch through letters and email and text but it amazes me how easy we fall in a conversation like it was only yesterday we saw each other

The stadium started to fill up around up around us, but the conversation never stopped

That was until the game began, unlike me Rae was an avid football fan and followed the game with intense concentration, I on the other hand spend my time pulling funny faces at Tori

When she first came onto the pitch she looked happy until she saw Rae, they don't particularly get on and her smile became a very straight line as she turned her back on us

Soon she had warmed up getting into the spirit of the game and was pulling funny faces back at me

The game ended and everyone began to leave, Rae made plans with me for the following day before we was to leave and I made my way towards Tori who stood next to a man who looked very like Simon. Standing a little way off to let them finish speaking, eventually Tori nodded and walked away

'Babysitting duty.' She said making her way to her car

'What?' I said following

'Kit needs me to keep an eye of Simon.' Was all she said as we climbed into the car and began to follow Simon's

'Who won?' I asked

'Not sure I was watching you do the eyebrow dance.' She said smiling

'I hope they party somewhere with seats and food' She said tailing his car into town

This happens from time to time, Tori has to keep a eye of Simon, mainly when Kit doesn't approve of where the party was

And this time he had every right to feel like that, we pulled up outside a abandoned house, there were lights everywhere and music booming, Derek and Simon climbed out of the car in front of us and waited

I wasn't dressed up for a party, still in my knee high boots and skinny jeans

'Hey' Simon said with a welcoming smile

Tori rolled her eyes and made her way in to the party and leaving me behind

'Want a drink?' Looking back I noticed Simon was talking to me

'Yes please' I smiled following him, leaving Derek with the cars

Inside was cramped and the barren living room had been turned into a dance floor, Simon grabbed my hand and led me towards the kitchen where within second a red cup had been placed in my hand

I copied Simon and took a big swig, regretting it almost instantly

Not only was it alcohol it was a cup full of shots, which I had just downed without noticing

Simon laughs at my reaction and asked if I wanted to dance

I smiled as a response and followed him back into the living room

He pulled me into the middle of the floor and began to dance

Me being the inexperience person that I am began to step from side to side, playing with my hair not sure what to do with my hands

That is until Simon grabbed my hands, downing the rest of his drink and throwing away the cup, I did the same and made a vow not to drink anymore

We danced, laughing as he gripped my hips pulling me out of the way of others

I couldn't help but think of how his fingers lingered there or his warm breath on my neck as we danced

Or the way he smelt, something musky mixed in with lemon

'I'm going to get another drink, want one?' He shouted over the music, I nodded as he began to walk away

I pushed my way to the outside of the dance floor, feeling lightheaded

I spotted Tori on the other side of the room, ripping into one of the football players who obviously was hitting on her

Leaning against a doorframe I thought about Simons lips and how soft and kissable they looked

And I was suddenly taken over with the urge to go and kiss him

In my drunken haze I began to make my way towards the kitchen in search for Simon

But he wasn't there, turning around I pushed through the crowd in search for him

I took me about ten minutes to find him, but there he was on the stairs

Attached to some other girls lips, his hands tangled in her mahogany hair

And that's when I noticed the burn along the inside of her arm

Rae

I stepped back, preying they wouldn't see me, with no such look

Rae pulled away and noticed me, her face lighting up and stepping towards me

'Chloe, I didn't know you would be here.' She then giggled and looked back at Simon who was looking between us; it physically hurt to force a smile

'Yea, I came with Tori' I said my eyes darting towards Simon

'Oh, Chloe this is Simon' She said placing a hand on his arm

He smiled at me, before I could form a response Tori bumped into

'LOOK YOU FUCKING CREEP IF YOUR DONT GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF ME ILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING DICK.' And as classy as Tori is, she pushed him away letting him fall into the crowd

Wiping her hands on her skirt and pulling a face she turned around to look at me

One look at my face and she knew something was wrong

'Chlo?' her face softened as her had touched my arm

'I'm-I'm gonna be sick' I say, it took Tori less than a second to spin me around pull my hair back and let me throw up in the corner and rub my back

Seconds later I felt two pairs of hands on my back before I was lead outside

'What's she been drinking?' Tori said as we got outside

A glass of water was pressed into my hand

'A coconut shot glass' Simon said, they where stood in front of me

'Fucking hell Chlo, surprised you kept it down that long' Tori said patting my back; I sat on the grass with shaky legs

'What do you mean, Chloe loves coconut!' Rae said stood next to Simon

'Yer she did, until she ate to much coconut cake when she was thirteen, spent the entire day throwing up white flakes, she hasn't been able to be in the same room with the smell of it since then' Tori said before picking me up, only my legs didn't want to cooperate

'I don't get how she can be so drunk of one glass' I hear Simon say as Tori lets me slump against her

'Simon she's 5ft 1, a shot of that stuff will make her tipsy a glass will do this to her' She sounds a little angry now

My legs shot out from under me and my head lolled back and the world spun

'I'll put her in the car, have you been drinking?' A new voice had joined the others

'I can walk' I whisper trying to make things got straight, everyone ignores me

'Yes I've had something to drink' Tori replied

'Go grab your things then.' The new voice snapped

Things began to move again so I closed my eyes, I was gently placed into the car

My eyes opened and they were met by dark green ones

'Where did you go?' He whispered keeping my face straight

'What' I whisper back leaning in

'You where with Simon and then you weren't, where did you go?' His voice sounded deep and rich

'He went to get drinks... and they he was kissing her' I voice got quieter near the end, Derek's dark green eyes hardened and he nodded before he pulled away

I was left there, staring out at the trees

_Chloe, run, baby run!_

I pushed back from the seat, crawling deeper into the car

Trying to get away from the voice, a sob crept up my throat and threatened to spill out

Four pairs of eyes fell on me

'Tori is she going to be sick in your car?' Simon said watching me intently

Tori turning around looked into the woods

She turned around understanding filled her eyes

'No' she whispered climbing into the car with me

'Chloe that was 11 years ago, it's ok' she whispered keeping her voice as quiet as she could so that the others wouldn't over hear

Nodding I climbed back into the passenger seat and buckled myself in

I wanted to go home, my throat was hurting and I could still taste the sick, me head was starting to hurt, and Simon had been kissing one of my best friends

I have no right to jealous but I can't help it, the way he danced with me

The lingering of his hand

Maybe it was all in my head

Pressing my head again the window I watched the town fly by, Derek was driving

First he dropped Rae off at her hotel and next it was me, I tried walking by couldn't manage it, once again Derek carried me into the house, Tori checking the windows and doors for safety before directing Derek upstairs to my room with me

I was placed on my bed and without a word he left Simon came in pushing my hair back

'Sorry if I had realised I wouldn't have given you so much to drink, or coconut.' He smiled and pressed his ever soft lips against my forehead before turning to leave

I just lay there the sound of the coffee maker on, Tori was spending the night, even more confused than I was before

He kissed me

Ok on the forehead but, that's cute right? I might have room to evolve the relationship?

My head hurt and all I wanted to do was sleep, and that's just what I did

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know <strong>

**This is the first story I have without a plan, so it has no structure which freaks me out **

**However because of my limited time I get to wright I just re-read my chapters and work of them **

**so review and give me some insparation **

**Might. MIGHT get chance to get another chapter up tomorro **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	4. Steel Door

**Hello, **

**Yay I updated fast, that deserves a review :D **

**Might MIGHT get another one out today **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

><p>'MOOOOOOO'<p>

I shot up out of bed my eyes refusing to open the whole way, there inches from my face was Tori, her hair sticking up in all different directions and mascara trailing down her face

'Did you just moo?' I asked pushing myself backwards trying to get some space

'You bet I did hoe bag, time for school' And with that she started to sing call me maybe

And outside my window showed another beautiful day of dark cloud waiting to pour down on anybody who thought to leave the house without a coat

I showered quickly, getting dressed in warm clothing, and a baggy jumper

And just as I thought stepping outside to climb into Tori's truck the rain began

'How did your truck get here' I said buckling myself in and listening to the raindrops hitting the windows

'Dad saw it and dropped it of' Tori said turning the music on

I hadn't grabbed anything to eat as I still felt sick, what made me worse was watching Tori devourer a double sausage egg and bacon hamburger, I don't get how she can even eat that normally

I hate coconut, how did I not realize that was what I was eating

Sighing I watched the rain trickle down the window creating a game of what can reach the bottom the fastest

The car ride was fast and we ran towards the school, just as I reached the top step the rain had made it slippery, me being me fell face first saving my nose with my elbow

Sucking in a deep breath I stood up, not looking at my elbow

I walked feeling drenched to the bone, Tori had disappeared before I had fallen over and now the second bell was ringing and the halls where emptying

I made my way to my locker trying my best to ignore the pain in my arm, I pulled out my history book

With my bad arm

Looking down I noticed droplets of blood dripping of my finger tips, following the line of blood to my elbow, and there lodged in the skin was a shard of glass

The world began to spin, my eyes focusing on the sickly red colour

'oh' Was all I whispered before the floor came up to meet me

'She's fine just fainted, the glass was only a minor cut and doesn't need any stitches' A voice said above me

'I'll just go get her contact numbers' I opened my eyes to a bright light stinging my eyes

Turning my head to the left there sat Derek arms crossed and looking sulky

'Can you go one day without fucking up?' He said, his tone of voice harsh

I shrank in the bad pulling away from him, that's all I ever seam to do around him, I fall over, throw up and faint

God I must look like a freak with this many accidents, I turned away before sitting up and looking at my bandaged arm

'Chloe, we can't seem to be able to get in touch with your farther' The nurse addressed me noticing I was awake

'Erm...He's in Tokyo at the moment' I said looking at the file in her hands

'Do you have anyone else I can phone to come and pick you up?' I sighed pulling my shoulders in

The only other person who I could phone was my Aunt Lauren, however the last time I was in this sort of situation social services we almost brought into it

Granted my dad isn't there when I need him, but since it's been like this for a good ten years it's what I'm used to

'There's my aunt Lauren, but she lives two hour's drive from her, you could erm... call my house keeper?' I looked away from the nurse as I said this, only my eyes met Derek's and it was impossible to read his expression

'Well, I need a next of kin to sign your release papers, also to...pay.' The nurse said and the awkwardness descended

'How much?' I said pulling out my purse

I paid up front for the time and pain killers, and we sat there for a few minutes thinking of a way for me to sign out

'My aunt works at a clinic, you could send the file over to her and she could sign it off?' This turned out to be the perfect choice

I text my aunt, praying that she wouldn't phone me, the information was faxed and minuets later it had returned with my aunt signature at the bottom

Derek stayed the entire time; he stayed three steps behind me as we left the nurses office

'You need to go home' He said, I jumped not expecting him to be that close behind me

Just as I turned around to reply the bell rang for next lesson, and he was gone

You would think a 6 ft tall male would be easy to spot but I couldn't see him any where

'Sup' Tori said following my gaze down the hallway

'Erm, nothing' I said turning around to notice her looking at my arm

'Did you faint?' She asked, a smile pulling at her lips

'Yes' I said shortly

'Note to go home?' She noticed the sheet of paper in my hand

Rolling my eyes I made my way to her car

'Had to get aunt Lauren to sign the papers so that I could leave' I said once again buckling myself into the seat

'Well I think you need some sugar and some shopping to get over your booboo' She said her voice patronizing as she pulled out of the parking lot

And that's how I ended up in a cute little coffee shop drinking a iced drink that just tasted of sugar

'Did you see Brady all over me last night' Tori said scooping cream up with her finger and looking out the window

'Yer, pretty sure you put him in his place' I said smiling finishing my drink

'Ok well I need to go into Ann Summers' Tori said picking up her bag

This happens every month, Tori's mum gave her the 'Talk' when she was dead young and since then she has been buying very sexy underwear from Ann Summers, it's started out simple, lacy boy shorts, thongs, G strings, and to be honest I don't know where she's going to go next, she never wears them but he mum searches her room once a week so she likes to leave these things lying around the place for her to find

'What this time?' I said leaving the shop with her

'I want to get her back for my attitude problem, so let's find something with a little attitude' She winks and walks confidently into Ann Summers

I hate this shop, its filled with frilly little things that confuse the hell out of me, is it even possible to wear half of these things ?

'Found it!' Tori said from the other side of the room, there she held a black lace costume that looks a little like a swimming costume but way to thin and it covered nothing, there is slits where her nipples would be as well as other places

'I think I'm going to get it' She smiled turning it around, on top of this she bought three bottles of lube and a dick shaped lollypop just for good measure

We got some funny looks from the cashier but I'm pretty sure she gets stranger customers

Everything bagged we had chance to grab something to eat before I had to meet up with Rae, Tori couldn't help but role her eyes at the mention of her

'Victoria?' Turning around we saw Kit approaching with a smile on his lips. Kit is the only adult that Tori has any respect for, so pushing the Ann Summers bag in my hands she stepped forward to greet her uncle

'Hi' I said smiling and shaking his hand, trying my best to hide the bags

'Chloe heard about you fall today' Simon said coming up behind his farther and just behind him was Derek

'Yer' I smiled, feeling the heat creep up my shoulders

'Fancy joining us for something to eat?' I heard Kit ask Tori, without even asking my opinion Tori accepted and we made our way to the food court

Kit went to get his own food leaving us to pick a table and get our own food, I slid into my seat thinking of something that I could stomach

'I'll mind your bags for you, if you want?' Simon said taking the bags from my hand, I felt my face turn a strange shade of red

'Sure' I said before rushing of not even thinking about where I was going

**Tori's POV**

I wanted to keel over with laughter at Chloe's fast exit

'Will she be coming back?' Derek Said taking a seat his tray filled to the point of things dripping of the side

'Yep, and I bet you she will come back with food for me' I couldn't help but smile

Simon looked down at the bags and I didn't even try and suppress my laugh as he noticed the bulging bag of Ann Summers underwear

'oh' He said placing the bag under the table before grabbing some food of Derek's plate, he is one person who can do that without losing a finger

'Does she have a boyfriend?' Simon said looking in Chloe's direction

'Why?' who said curiosity killed the fucking car

'Just-' He pointed at the bags, I forced my face to stay in a straight line, just the thought of Chloe in anything in that bag was fucking hilarious

'Yer some lad from out of town, he visit every now and then, nothing serious' It hurt so much to stop smiling

'So what are you kids talking about ?' Kit said taking a seat across from me

'Oh just Chloe' I said moving my head in her direction

'She looks familiar' Kit said before turning to his food

'So what plans do you have after this?' Simon asked, changing the conversation

'Going home, burn the kitchen down then shave the cat before turning in for the night' I said, just as I finished Chloe set her tray down, on it where two trays one with chips cheese and the other with chips cheese and gravy, I grabbed the one with Gravy and began to tuck in

'Watching a film, want to join sounds better than burning your house down' Simon said

Chloe kept her mouth shut and just began to eat, her cheeks still tinted with red

**Chloe's POV**

Near the end of the meal Kit stood up saying goodbye and answering his phone, I couldn't finish my food it was just churning in my stomach,

'You ok?' Tori said looking at me

'Yer fine' I replied picking up the rubbish and putting it in the bin next to me

'Coming to watch the film then Chloe?' Simon asked, lifting my eyes I meet with Derek's green ones, and his expression was not one that was welcoming

'Chloe!' I pulled my gaze away and turned around to see Rae walking towards me, her curvaceous body moving with her and I couldn't help but think about Simon kissing her

'Hey' I stood up and gave her a hug

'Well the films starting lets go' Tori shot at Simon and Derek before grabbing all the bags

'Oh, what film?'

And that is how I ended up sat in the cinema in-between a very sullen Derek and Tori both looking as un happy as the other, I couldn't concentrate at all, Rae was giggling and clinging to Simons arm

It was hard not to be angry with her, I don't have a reason to be, and she doesn't know that I like Simon, to be honest Tori doesn't know ether

However I do have a right to be in a mood with her because I haven't seen her in years and she spends the only few hours we get to spend time together and she spends it tying to climb onto his knee

My phone began to ring in my pocket; I pulled it out completely uninterested in the film

I expected to see my aunt Laurens name however it said Dad

'Be right back' I whispered to Tori and did the awkward shuffle with Derek until I had left the room

'Hello?' I said into the phone, not sure to expect my dad or his secretary

'Chloe where are you, and since when did we have a steal back door?'

He's home

'Erm, I'm watching a film with Tori, and there was a break in the other day, I should be home in a hour'

'Ok, I would like to hear about this break in, in detail please' and without a goodbye I got the beeping at the end of the line

Looking at my phone I made my way back into the film, just as the credits began to role

'Where did you go?' Tori said jumping over a seat

'Dad phoned' I said still slightly shocked that he was home, let alone realised that we had a new back door

'I thought your dad was is Tokyo?' Derek's deep rumble caught my attention

I turned around at answer him and everyone had turned their attention there

'He's home now.' Was all I said

'So, staying at mine tonight then?' Tori said pulling out her phone to tell her dad

'No, he wants the story about the new back door' I replied letting my eyes flicker towards Derek

'Oh there's Dave, Chloe it was great seeing your again hope you can come down and see me soon' And with that Rae pulled me into a breathtaking hug before rushing off to meet her dad

So much for bonding time, Sighing I made my way towards the exit

'So, to your house then, want me to stay?' Tori said fishing out her car keys, Simon and Derek where still trailing behind

'No its fine' It was totally not fine

I climbed into the passenger seat just as the back doors opened and in climbed Simon and Derek

'My dad took the car' Simon said as a response to my reaction

I just nodded and folded my arms before sitting back in my seat

I made it home a lot faster than I wanted to, Signing I said goodbye and climbed out

'Need a lift tomorrow?' Tori said with her eyebrows cocked

'No' I said looking at the dark limo in the drive

The lights shone through the living room window, I opened the door and dropped my bag

I didn't want to deal with my dad, I want to go to bed

'Hey sweetheart' I made my way to the kitchen and there sat eating homemade cookies was my Aunty Lauren

'Hey' I said taking a seat and breaking apart a cookie and look at my farther sat at the end of the table reading a newspaper

'Hello Chlo' He smiled and I couldn't help smiling back, he always told me that was what my mum used to call me

'hi dad' I took a bite out of the cookie, see this isn't so awkward is it

'How did you hurt your elbow then?' Lauren asked

'Slipped on the school steps it wasn't anything big' I said smiling, nice normal quiet conversation

'They shouldn't have had to send the details over to me, you should be here for her' And there it was, the normal calmness gone

'Lauren I have to work for the life Chloe is living-'

'Just stop, Lauren I'm not twelve any more I am more than capable of looking after myself so can you two please sit in a room for more than five minutes and stop arguing' I looked at the table as I said this, not sure the reaction I was going to get from ether of them

'So, what happened to the back door then?'

And here we go again

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again <strong>

**I will be developing the Chloe Derek story soon, just need to build up a back ground story before we can get to the steamy stuff **

**xx**

**Review if you love me **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	5. The Wolf

**Hi**

**Just because I'm in the mood to right and got all my school work done, yay**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

><p>I woke up earlier than normal; the sun was out for once<p>

My daily rotten had shifted to a home cooked breakfast, all made from scratch with polite conversation sat around the breakfast table

The conversation last night wasn't pleasant, Aunt Lauren shouted. A lot. And my dad just sat face blank and just nodding with the rest of the story, this morning that face looked calmer, like he has a plan of action

I was meet at the door by my dad's drivers who offered me something to drink which I politely declined

Everyone was watching the car as it pulled in, this is one thing that I hate when ever my dad's home, all the attention that I get

There stood Tori leaning against her car smiling at me as I climb out

'Nice ride, no wonder you haven't learnt to drive' I just shoved her and carried on walking, Last day in school

Then two weeks of beautiful freedom, hopefully

The day passed quickly, nothing interesting happening, just like every other day

'You want a lift home?' Tori said hauling a box of wires

'Sure' I said helping her with the boxes and opening the back of the car to fit them all in

'My mums going to the lakes, so I'm thinking of going the cabin, as always your invited' She said starting the car

'Go the cabin with you or stay at home with my lovely dysfunctional family, when do we leave?' I asked watching our classmate get in car or walking home

'Tonight if you want' She said pulling out and leaving the car park behind

'so soon?' I said raising and eyebrow in her direction

'family's down' She said as a answer

Having family down is like living in a Barbie house for Tori

'I'll drop you off, you can pack your bags and I'll be back in an hour' Tori said setting up the game plan

I stepped into my house to be surrounded by work men

'Oh Chloe, I had someone come and check out the back door, and I thought might as well get the place redecorated' My dad said from the kitchen, looking over a floor plan

'Well, is it ok if I go out to Tori's cabin for the weekend?' I asked stepping over a role of carpet that used to be in our living room

'Who's Tori?' I suppress the eye role

'It's her friend, and yes Chloe you can as long as you phone when you get there'

'Ok, I'm going to pack' I rushed off to my room before my dad can say anything

Grabbing my suitcase I threw in half of my cloths shoes and accessories

'Chloe?' Looking up, there stood my farther

'Yes' I said climbing out from under my bed

'I just want to give you some money to make sure you get by ok, how will you be getting there?' this was him, his fatherly side; I don't hate him or anything. He loves me but just don't know what to do with me, I'm like a puppy to him, left behind by someone he loved so much

'Tori's driving' I say sitting at my computer desk

'Did you do that?' I couldn't help looking confused looking up I followed his eye line. I had nudged the mouse by accident and my latest work was on the screen

'erm, yes'

'It's beautiful' He said stepping into the room, It was a picture of my mum, I had been working on the colouring and the setting, trying to get the picture to look like I always think about her

'OI BITCH GET OUTSIDE NOW!' I jumped in shock at Tori's voice breaking the moment I was having with my dad

'You better go; I hope you have a good time sweetheart.' And with that he kisses my forehead

I couldn't help but smile as I grab my bag and take it down the sitars

Aunt Lauren passed me my coat and a back up phone before hugging me goodbye

I felt bad leaving the two of them here together, it was a match made in hell but I guess they have to get used to each other at some point

'Hey hoe bag you ready for this jelly?' Tori shouted out her window sun glasses on her head and bags piled on the back seat

'Why are you so happy' I said flinging my things in the back of her car

'Told my mum I was going away for the week she started shouting, that is until my little cousin Jessie found my sexy lace thing she practically packed my bags for me, best sight ever, who's that hot guy in overalls?' She said the last looking out the window and winking at him

'Dad's redecorating the house again' I said buckling myself in before she pulled off

We spent most of the car ride singing along to bad music, the sun had set before we were even halfway there and that's when I realised I had left her crowbar in my bag

'You got a back up crow bar?' I asked turning the music down as we entered the small town that it close to the cabin

'Erm, not a crow bar but a wrench, could you wield that if a stranger broke into the cabin in the middle of the night?' She said raising her eyebrows and smiling

'I guess as long as you jump in front first' I said turning the music back up, the road to Tori's cabin was lit by old styled Victorian lights

We dragged out things into the quiet cabin before turning everything on

'De frosting the cookies and ice cream get the film set up' I dropped my bag in Tori's room and made my way to the film room

'What's the film plan then?' Tori came in arms laid down with food and blankets

'Going with a classic theme, horror, comedy and ending with a chick flick?' I said sinking into the couch picking up my drink and ice cream

'YOU SCREAM, I SCREAM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM' Tori shouted before diving into her favourite seat and pressed play on the first film

We spent the night watching films, Tori throwing pillows at me every time I pointed out an editing problem

The first night was quite and relaxing

'Morning' I opened my eyes a little

My neck hurting for falling asleep on the couch

Instead of Tori being stood in front of me there stood Simon

'Erm hi-'

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!' Jumping up me and Simon ran in the direction of a screaming Tori

To Derek's defence he wasn't in Tori's bathroom, and he looked a little startled to find a 5 ft 8 girl screaming in his face

'Tori chill' Simon said stepping forward with his hands in the air

'CHILL, FUCKING CHILL I WAKE UP AND GO FOR A FUCKING PISS AND FIND HIM IN THE FUCKING SHOWER, YOUR Simon, YOU CHILL. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE' it became apparent that Tori was not in fact going to calm down, but then again I walked in on her once and got a shampoo bottle bounced of my head

Derek gave her a little shove and closed the door, this time locking it

'Family gathering at your house, you mum said you had gone the cabin so it was ether sit around you big old dining table and eat corn or come out here and have you shout at me' Simon said, still not putting his hands down

'I DONT FUCKING GIVE A SHIT, NEXT TIME KNOCK BEFORE LETTING YOURSELF IN, PRICK' That was the point when Tori stormed of, in her wake you could hear doors slamming even the occasional smash

'She really doesn't like people walking in on her in the toilet' I said still staring at the door she just slammed

'Technique she walked in on Derek' Simon said turning around to face me

'Want to make something?' He said, head tilted to the left, he looks so cute

'Sure' I said my voice coming out slightly squeaky

That is how an hour later I stood in the kitchen covered in flower and laughing hysterically as Simon couched up icing sugar

'Well this looks cosy' Tori said coming in and stealing a slice of cake

I was smiling at her when I noticed Derek walking in behind her

And his hair was short

Doesn't sound like much of a shock, but his hair was shoulder length and now

Short and a little spiky the darkness of his hair brought out the deep green of his eyes

His skin looked smooth and tanned

'What' he said, this was when I realized I had been staring at him

'N..no..nothing' I said turning back around and brushing some flower of my shoulder

'Chlo that's your phone' Tori said looking at me, pulling her eyebrows in like she was thinking and worrying at the same time

'Oh' I said and leaving the room to grab my phone

'Hello sweetheart how is it up there' Aunt Lauren

'Hi, yes its great just been baking'

The conversation was simple; she just wanted to make sure no axe murder had killed me in the night

'Lauren?' Tori said as I entered the kitchen

'Yep, making sure I wasn't attacked in the night' I said sitting on a stool

'I want to go the orchard today' Tori said looking at the jam in the middle of the cake

'Sure' I smiled; I knew the exact reason she wanted to go to the orchard, yet she wouldn't admit it

The car ride was loud, and not because the conversation was flowing, but because of how loud Tori had the music

'IT'S GONNA GET LOUDER' She screamed at the top of her lungs as she took the bend to the orchard at about 50, before pulling to a stop and climbing out

'How can you still hear after that?' Simon said smiling at me before nudging Tori

I had begun to notice that Derek always stayed quiet and out of the way, I turned my eyes away and back to the fighting cousins

I couldn't help thinking that I was alone with no adults in a cabin with the boy I fancy, this little distraction in my head was all it took for me to trip over a rock

And once again Derek's strong arms caught me before I hit the floor

'Do you ever look where you going?' He growled placing me back on my feet

'No one said you have to catch me' I growled back, more annoyed at myself for making a fool of myself once again

'Yes apples' Tori shouted walking up to the main desk for a ladder, the sun was warm on our shoulders as we filled baskets full of apples and other fruit, I stayed clear of Derek who was radiating anger and Tori who was screaming sex appeal in the direction of the shirtless worker we meet last time we were here

So that left Simon, the conversation flowed easily thanks to Simon and soon all the baskets were full

Grabbing my purse from the car I paid for my boxes and got ready to leave only Tori was nowhere to be seen

A few seconds later she turned up with a broken phone and a bloody hand

'You ok' I said climbing out of the car and making my way towards her

'No, the mother rang' She said, with Tori you have to learn fast or get out of her way

This was one of them moment to jump along for the ride, the last time this happened I ended up swimming naked in a water tower while Tori told me about her childhood dream of being a mermaid

So jumping on the band wagon was the best option

'Get in the car and drive' I said, giving her a crooked smile and cocking one eyebrow

She laughed and pulled me into a hug and dragged me back to the car

She didn't even check the speed limit she hit the accelerator

To say the least we got home back to the cabin ten minutes faster than normal

'She bought me a pink convertible.' She said as she walked with confidence into the house

'Ok' I said following, I could hear Simon trying to keep up, but staying quiet

And that's when I noticed she had reach the drinking cabinet

The expensive, locked one

'She wants my truck back.' She said pulling out a strange shaped bottle

Ok Tori has ruined a lot of cars, but her truck (while she will leave it at the side of the road in the rain at least she got out to try and fix it) was her baby, it was a present from her dad

Before I had even fitted everything together half the bottle was empty

'Tori slow do-' Simon stepped up to stop her

'Don't' I whispered, she needs this sometimes

So I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed four glasses

'Lets not turn into an Alcoholic because your mums a bitch' I said making my way to the front room

Simon followed as did Derek, Sitting down I filled the four glasses and picked up my own before getting comfortable

I drank slowly, Derek looked at the cup in his hand like it had offended him on some major level and Simon was keeping good pace with Tori, who at this point was in 'I love you' mode

'You don't get it Chlo, you mean everything to me, you take my fucking shit, my dirty habits and my fucked up... just my fucked up fuck.' At the point she was leaning over for a kiss

'Me and you are so alike you know Chloe' She said spilling her drink, I'd help her with it only it was staining her mums lovely cream couch

'Are we?' I said humouring her

'You dad is almost nonexistent, just like mine...I..I see him once a mouth...month, and then he's busy just like yours, My mum might as well be dead for the amount of nuts she cares about' I just stared at the cup in my hand at her explanation, I had lost my mum at a young age to something drastic but I would never wish her dead. That should mean I should scald Tori for wishing her mum dead but, she should she causes more damage than anything

'Tori are you about to be sick' I said

She just nodded; Simon had passed out on the sheep skin rug. Without even asking Derek picked Tori up and to her to the bathroom

Simons breathing seemed normal so I stepped outside into the cold, I kept walking letting the cold grass between my toes

I took a attentive sip of my drink, sweet and expensive but strong

I got closer to the trees thinking of the lighting shades I could use, I like to break the conventions, a love story, a young girl running through the trees hair wild and cloths , at first the look of terror but slowing down and touching the trees

I stepped into the woods letting my mind wonder off to distant films I would love to create

That when I heard it the deep growl, turning around there stood a jet black wolf, stood at the entrance of what must have been his den

I took a attentive step back, I mustn't show fear but that was hard

My foot landed in something that was warm and wet, I darted my eyes down and noticed the pooled blood at my feet and there was the dead carcase of a wolf it life bleeding out of its throat

I almost screamed, until a large hand covered my mouth and pulled me flush against their chest

'Don't scream' warm breath brushed against my cheek,

Derek moved in front of me, and that's when I noticed the axe in his hand

I acted without thinking; I saw his arms moving upwards he began to bring them down in a swinging motion towards the wolf

I darted forward slipping in the blood but getting in front of the wolf before he could bring it down on his head

_Chloe, run baby run!_

Derek stopped his swinging motion just before it hit me, I opened my eyes to see the blade inches from my collar bone, and his eyes were wild with panic

A snarl emanated from behind me, I began to push Derek away, keeping a steady and strong pace to prove we were leaving

We made it back to Tori's garden before he began to shout at me

'What the hell where you thinking, I could have cut you in two!' He shouted his face inching closer to mine

I don't know if it was the fact that I just jumped in front of a full grown male wolf but I didn't shy away, my body was alive with adrenalin

'He was protecting his family!' I screamed right back

'He was about to atta-'

'NO HE WASNT, THEY DONT ATTACK UNLESS PROVOKED, HIS TERITORY HAD JUST BEEN INVADED BY ANOTHER MALE, HE WAS DEFENDING HIS PREGNANTE MATE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHAT SO EVER TO KILL HIM!' I felt my frame shake and my eyes begin to fill

Before he could respond I pushed him out of my way, ok not out of my way I'm only 5ft 1 and hes 6ft 7 and all muscle, or so that's what it looked like with his shirt stuck to his chest with sweat I could just make out the lines of his muscles

Ok stop

I kept walking just as I got through the door his voice followed only a few steps behind me

'You will get blood on the carpet' Simon looked up from his coffee and so did Tori

'Oh really' I snapped dragging my foot along the carpet leaving a nice trail of red behind me

'Hope your mum loves it' I said to Tori picking up the bottle and taking three big swigs

'Cut yourself?' Tori asks adding some to her coffee

'No, stood on a dead wolf'

Her eyes shot up right away and locked with mine

'Killed by another wolf, protecting their territory' I said taking another swig

'Ok, but slow down there short stack, you get drunk really quickly remember' Simon said drinking his coffee

'I'm going to bed' I said standing up

Turning around to Derek I began to drag my feet in the plush white carpet getting the last of the blood of my feet

My room was dark, and cripplingly hot

_Chloe, run baby run _

'I miss you every day mum' I whispered letting one tear drip down my cheek before curling up and falling asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, things will heat up a little in the next chapter<strong>

**Which because I love you will be up in say 5 hours depending of my wrighting speed **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, each one I got made me right more :D no joke.**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**Please Review, anyone got any Ideas what might be coming up next ?**


	6. The Lake

**Hello**

**And yet another chapter **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of pancakes<p>

Climbing out of bed I jumped in the shower, washing of the dried blood that was left on my foot and the left over tears from the night before

I left the room clean and feeling a bit more happy, what really brought a smile to my face was seeing Tori sat in joggers shoving three pancakes in her mouth at once

No they didn't all fit and it was funny how she had even attempted it

'Morning sunshine' I said watching as she dragged her arm across her mouth just like a man

'Sup' She replied as Simon placed more pancakes on her plate

'I want to go the lake today' She said this time cutting them up, mainly so she could fit more in her mouth

'Why?' The weather looked nice for a walk but not swimming

'Last day before we have to go back to boring normal lives.' She said, throwing a towel and bikini at me

'Put it on bitch or I will strip u and put it on myself.' With this she flicked her fork in my direction to get her point across

'Ok, ok' I laughed walking down the hall towards the nearest bathroom, I was still looking over my shoulder as I tried to open the door, only I wasn't met a by wood I was met by hot skin again my arms, looking straight ahead I saw a well toned chest with a gorgeous olive skin, I shot my eyes upwards and connected with Derek's dark green ones

Once again he looked irritated with me, like I was some five year old child who needs help

But that's when I realized he was only wearing a towel, and we were very close

'Sss..ssorry' I said backing up and turning and scuttling off to a different bathroom

I slammed the door shut, leaning back and trying to catch my breath

Ok Chloe calm down

I stripped and pulled on the costume that Tori had picked out, and thankfully I loved it

Looking in the mirror but I couldn't help but smile, there working its way up was jaws and just at my chest was the girl from the opening of the film

'LOVE IT' I shouted before pulling my cloths back on, as I exited the bathroom I realized that the house was empty, making my way toward the front door to find them filling up the back of the car

'I picked it out months ago, perfect time for a present?' She said, and there it was the one thing I hate getting from people, sympathy

I sighed nodding and smiling, time to order her another broken down 1990's computer nothing else can put a smile on her face

'So, to the lake then' I smile, climbing in the back with Simon

'I haven't been to the lake before what's it like?' He said leaning over closer to me

'Cold' was the only thing I could think to say

'Nice' he laughed brushing the hair of my shoulder, at the second my eyes caught a flash of green in the mirror, and a second later Derek was looking out the window

I blushed a little, I hate the way he makes me feel like a child

I forced a smile and made conversation about art

While the art form I enjoy if film making (It is a art form) and Simons is draw but there was lots to talk about

And threw the thick of the trees was the lake, surrounded by rocks and with its very own tiny waterfall I couldn't help smiling

The first time I had come here was with Tori, I couldn't swim so being the best friend that she is she pushed me in screaming 'SWIM BITCH SWIM' it was cold and my hands turned blue after five minutes, I did learn to swim but spent the next three days sneezing

'Ahh beauty at its finest' Tori said climbing out and stripping of her shirt

'Jump in with me' She grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the water's edge, I just about got my jeans of before I went face first into the water

My top was soaked so ripping it off I threw it against the rocks and moved deeper into the cold water

One thing I do love is swimming

Tori swam under me coming up for air a few feet ahead humming the jaws theme tune

I slipped under the water holding my breath pushing down as deep into the water as I could

The floor came into my view, looking up I saw Tori's legs and I swam up right under her pulling her under the water

She shot back up spluttering

'Perfect outfit for a little shark' She laughed splashing me while wiping water out of her eyes

I moved to a back stroke and pushed myself further out into the water, relishing in the silence created by the water

My hand brushed against Tori's who had followed my lead, we lay like that for ages feeling what little warmth the sun was offering

Sitting up I noticed Simon stood of to the side of the lake, getting ready to dive in

And I must say it wasn't a bad view

'Do you like him?' Tori whispered in my ear

'Wha..What?' I felt my cheeks heat up

'Derek' She said a small smile pulling at her lips

'What. No' I was so taken aback by the thought of liking Derek

I looked in his direction, there he sat, and not even pretending he was going to climb in with us with a book

'Well somehow you always seem to find yourself in his arms' she laughed behind me before diving under the water

I only end up in his arms because he won't let me fall over

'Hey, what are you thinking about?' Simon said getting closer

I was thinking about the strangeness of your brother, like I could say that to him

'Tori's dreadful backstroke' I said smiling and giving him my full attention

Tori had climbed out to eat, Simon followed shortly after wanting to get to the food before Derek or Tori ate it all

Me, I wasn't hungry and the water was nice

I resumed my position in the middle of the lake watching the cloud getting closer, the sun had gone in and whatever warmth there was is not gone

I just couldn't bring myself to swim back, well that was until the rain began

Big thick droplets rained down, making crazy ripples in the water

I pushed on my front and swam under water, the rain was hitting hard and was the most beautiful thing to see below the water, I came up for air a few meters from the side

The first thing that met my ears was Simon screaming my name

'What?' I said climbing out, I would be shivering if the rain was colder than the lake, which it wasn't

'You scared me half to death' He shouted at me

'Told you she swims just as good as a fish, you should ask your dad for a swimming pool' Tori said throwing me a towel,

I wrapped it around me and jumped into the car trying to dry off

'Tori did you pack me any cloths ?' I said looking around the back of the car

'Ah shit' She said sat in the cloth she turned up in, my top was drenched an my jeans where still out in the rain

It was then that Derek's hand was in front of my face, holding his dry shirt, I grabbed it and smiled at him until I noticed Tori watching me

I dried of as best I could wrapping the towel around me then pulling on his top, which had a distinct woodsy scent to it

'I would have lent you mine if it wasn't drenched' Simon said shrugging his shoulder

'It's ok' I said the cold beginning to seep in

We made it back just before dark, after climbing in the shower and putting on some of my own cloths I went in search for Derek

'Thank you' I said, my voice a little shaken, hey he's intimidating 6 ft 7 and very strong he could cripple someone without realizing it

'Why did you jump in front of that wolf last night, it's just an animal' He said not turning from the window or taking his shirt from my hand

' It doesn't deserve to die for protecting it's family' I said looking out at the water logged back garden

'Is it because of you mother' He said turning around now, I was taken aback by his bluntness

'DEREK, you can't just ask people-' Simon had come round the corner

'It's ok, I...I guess it's because of my mum' I said turning back round to Derek, I refused to cry

'What happened?' This time it was Simon, I watched as a coldness filled Derek's eyes, he might not have a tactical approach but even he knew this was the wrong question to ask

'She was killed one mile into the woods by wolves when she was five, why?' Tori threw in her point, her face hard as a rock, she has sympathy for me because I lost my mum but even she hasn't once asked me about that day

Taking a deep breath I turned around to see Tori and Simon

'Movie night?' I said moving into the front room

Two movies down and Simon had gone to bed and Tori was fast asleep on the couch

I looked over at Derek, he wasn't paying attention but there was a familiarity in his face

It was a pain I saw in my farther when he looked at the picture of my mum on my computer

I set my feet on the ground

'Why would you want to save it?' Derek said, he looked confused

'Because-' I don't know what it was but I couldn't lie to him

'Because that is what my mum did for me, we had gone out in search for fruit playing a game when we stumbled upon a den, the female was in labour and the male to it as an intrusion, it was me that wondered into their home, yet it was my mother that died. She stood in front of me, telling me to run, that is the one thing I remember her voice begging me to run, she protected me like the wolf protected its family, instead of hating the wolf for killing my mum just like me dad does I admire its bravery to protect its family, instead of feeling sad every time I see one I see my mother and everything she stood for' I took a deep breath and walked out of the room

I had shown him my deepest darkest secret

'What if they break into your home, kill everything that you call family?' He said, his hands where balled into fists and he looked angry

'I would say they were driven mad with hunger to break into a house, just like the female that broke into mine, it's a last resort'

'So you think they should live?' He eyes seemed to get darker

'Who am I to judge, they are wild animals unlike us they fight to survive. I can't hate them because of my mother's death, I had to accept that at a young age and nothing will change that, because it is the opinion that my mother always shown me, I believe it because it is all I have left of her and will not have that ruined by hatred for a animal'

He just stared at me, and then I saw a flicker of understanding in his eyes before he turned around and walked towards his room

Leaving me stood there, the was pain there, pain he hide everyday

Pain similar to mine; only he hasn't accepted in

This is what kept me awake all night; Derek was now a mystery to me

And like every great detective in films I couldn't leave it alone

* * *

><p><strong>please review, I'm going to be filming all day tomorrow <strong>

**SO, if i get at least five reviews by the time I get home (7pm british time) I will wright a chapter and get it up ASAP**

**So, it is in the hands of the reader now when you get the next chapter **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**1am i have slaved over this chapter for you, I have to be up at 6. So a big thank you to all of you who reviewed the put a smile on my face :D **

**I love you as well :D**


	7. The Argument

**I'm running out of Ideas**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s Read the AN at the end please (if u care about the future of this story)**

* * *

><p>I thought talking to Derek about my mum would help<p>

It didn't, I couldn't sleep all night

Thinking about her and about Derek, my mind was a whirlwind

'Chloe' Lifting my head out from inside the covers there stood Tori with coffee and bacon

Reason to sit up I think

'Morning' I smiled as she climbed into bed with me

'Were leaving in about an hour, Kit has work in New York and wants to take the lads with him' I nodded picking up my cup and drinking from it

It was deadly quiet this morning, Derek wouldn't look up as if preying that his hair would grow back and Simons smile seemed false

Tori was dreading the aftermath that she was going to get when she gets home

Me, I was watching Derek intently

All I knew about him was that he was adopted and that he played football

Which I think Simon forces him into, he was smart

Overly smart I saw the A * he got in biology, not very social

Protective, this word suited him more than any other, I've seen him stand up for Simon even Tori and he had caught me god knows how many times

I felt a sharp poke in my side

'Time to leave stalker' Tori said smiling before leading the way to the car

Ok I must look at little stalkerish staring at him

I climbed in the front seat, the boys leaving in their car and we where off

'Do you smell that?' Tori said sniffing the air

'No, what is it?' I said sniffing but not smelling anything unusual

'Your bullshit about not liking Derek' She said not taking her eyes of the road

'Tor I don't like him' I said twisting around in my seat

'Look Chloe, there isn't any point in lying, you always blush around him, fall over and I overheard you two talking last night' I felt my face fall flat

'I just want to tell you go for it if you really like him, but there's more to him than the closed off person he present '

I didn't answer, just twisted back around in my seat

My hands curling into fists

What does she think I am some stuck up bitch, that was when I reilized Tori was in a mood with me

'I don't fancy Derek, if you have to be such a nosy bitch then I'll fucking tell you, it's Simon' I said feeling a little calmer after telling her

'Nosy bitch? I already knew that you pine after him like a fucking puppy, though after him eating Rae's face off I through you would realise that it wasn't you he wants' She shot, her eyes a blaze with anger

She stopped at a red light in town, a good hours walk from my house

I didn't even think I climbed out, grabbing my bag and slamming the car door before crossing the road

'Chlo-' I heard Simon say from the car behind

The a door slamming

'Get back in the car!' Tori shouted behind me

'YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR MUM'S A FUCKING BITCH TO EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE TO BE? SO GO CRYING TO YOUR DADDY, FUCKING GOLD DIGGER' I shouted, swinging around to meet her

I stepped forward, anger coursing threw me

'HOW DARE YO-'

'DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FLYING FUCK?' I said flipping her off and walking down the road

'HAVE A GOOD FUCKING WALK HOME' She shouted after me

'OH I WONT GOT THE LIMO PICKING ME UP, HOPE I'M LIVING UP TO YOU STUCK UP FUCKING STANDARDS' and with that I turned the corner, my chest heaving

Just what I needed, an argument with Tori

I'm not even sure which one of us was out of order

I wasn't going to get a lift, I wanted to walk

So plugging in my head phones I walked home, getting home half an hour later than it should have take

'Chloe?' I dropped my bag on the floor before stepping into our newly decorated living room

'Hey, are you leaving?' I said looking around at his packed bags

'I have a business meeting in Miami, but I should be back for Thursday' He said

'Can I come?' I said, it had been years since I went with him on business meetings

'Erm, sure. You could catch a tan' He said smiling

I couldn't help but laugh, my pale skin with a tan

Sounds like a perfect getaway

TPOV

'TURN THE MUSIC DOWN' Lucy screamed from down the hall

I just put in up louder and began to sing along

'WHERE CAN I FIND A WOMEN LIKE THAT' Before swinging at the punching bag sat in the middle of my room, Chloe was so out of order

I punched again bouncing on my feet to the beat

'I SAID TURN IT DOWN' Lucy stormed in slamming my door against the wall

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DIRTY LIKE WHORE' I shouted my voice straining from the amount I had shouted already today

Something in my eyes made her leave

I was sweating and getting more and more pent up, mum was out so it was just me and Lucy

Storming down the stairs I grabbed a bottle of water and right out the front door

Without even thinking I was running

Ok , I stepped over the line about Simon

But that girl was fucking confusing, one minute it looks like she's about to faint when he looks her way, and next I found out she fainted into Derek's

I'm not a fucking mind reader

_But that's not why she's angry at you_

Shut up stupid mind, it was true

She was angry because I had ease dropped, and every right to

I had stepped over the line, not once in the entire time I had nown her she has never told me what happened that day

But she will tell Derek?

_That's what's annoying you, the fact that she didn't tell you first_

It's strange she would chose Derek to tell after his-

'Fucking hell look where you're running' I screamed as I collided with the floor

'Oh, sorry' I hand was extended towards me and lifting me swiftly of the floor

'But I'm pretty sure you ran into me' He said dropping my hand right away

I looked up then, shocked

'Excuse me?' I said, his hair was messy and a dark urban colour and his nose was dotted with freckles

'Yes excuse you, trying to run me down' He said brushing dirt of his shorts

'Should have moved out my way' I shot turning around and began to run again

'Nice legs' He had caught up and was following me

'Stalking people is illegal' I said taking a sharp turn

'I'm not stalking you I just was an sorry' he said speeding up and running backwards in front of me, I just laughed and ran faster making him move out of the way

'So Tori, cheerleader, ITC nerd and friend with the little blond girl, wouldn't make much of a movie' I stopped and he ran right into my back

'What?' I shot my hands turning into fists

'Chill, I'm new hear and I know Chloe' He said stepping back

'How' I shot, not believing

'I meet her at a film show a couple of years ago' I flicked through all the memorise

He was right, his face clicked instant

'Nate?' Chloe's first ever crush

First ever kiss

'Yes, did she talk about me?' He face lit up

'A little, what are you doing here?' My anger was gone, and once again I was left empty

Like after every argument with my mum

'Transferred for a few month, getting some work done on computer networking and its effects on the media, since Chloe's dad donates a lot to the media at your school seemed like the best option' He said smiling now, leaving two deep dimples in his cheeks

'Want to grab a coffee?' He said now, his eyes never dropped below my nose

Even though I had a lot of chest on show now that my sports top was drenched with sweat

'Fine, but your buying' I said pushing past, I had ran close to town and was thirsty

I also wanted to get to know Chloe's first crush

He had a nice body, defined but not scary

I guess his dimples are cute and how messy his hair is

His freckles slope into his lips a little making them look fuller

We grabbed a table and ordered drinks, he seemed nice enough

I think he was just happy to recognize someone; Chloe had entered a clip in that show getting great feedback, My amazing acting must have helped out

'So off to college next year?' I asked before sucking on the straw

'Yep, got a full scholarship and a garneted job at the end' He smiled, pushing he chest out a little to show his pride

He seemed perfect for Chloe, nice and nerdy

'What about you?' He said taking a drink from his black coffee

'Another year of school then college I guess' I said looking out at the ever present clouds

'Any Idea's what you want to do yet?' I smiled, yes Computer science

I even had three scholarship offers

'I think so, maybe computer science' looking at his reaction this wasn't what he expected

'What don't I look like a computer nerd to you, should I put on a pair of glasses and pretend I had rabbit teeth' I said imitating the rabbit teeth

This was the first time he laugh properly, it was a deep throaty laugh that made me shiver

'No, it's just when Chloe described you I never thought this is what you would be like' He said a big grin on his face

'Oh how was that then?' I said crossing my arms and giving him a stern look

'She said you swear like a sailor, which to be honest I haven't noticed, that your one of the smartest people she has ever met and as loyal as they come. I just never though in with all that, that you would have spice' He smiled at the end

Rolling my eyes I felt bad about what I said about Chloe

'Well that was nice of her, only you are mistake about my fucking potty mouth I could make you choke on some of the fucked up shit I come out with, you seem less nerdy than Chloe portrayed' I smiled

'Ah true, but you haven't seen me in a studio room' He said standing up and paying

I stood up as well shocked at the abrupt exit

'I need to go home and unpack, my mum will be going spear, it was nice to meet you Tori' He said holding out his hand to shake mine

'Aww a mummy's boy how cute, and the same here' I smiled before letting go and we walked in opposite direction

I walked home, shivering from the cold sweat but instead of jumping right in the shower I jumped in my car and drove to Chloe's

I had to apologise I was out of order and need to fix things

Only there wasn't a car in her drive and all the lights where of

Opening the front door with the back up key I shouted out, only got no reply

Everything looks different, the walls all a different colour

Dashing up stairs hoping she was asleep, only she wasn't in her room, the cloths she took to the cabin with her lay at a heap at the bottom of her bed and the suit case was gone

Her phone lay on her bedside table

She had fucking left, without even a text

* * *

><p><strong>ok a shorter than normal chapter <strong>

**I have a idea of where I want to go with this story, but not sure how to get there so i'm going to mock up a little plan **

**Thank you for all your reviews **

**!PRIZE !**

**Ok so this chapter was a little more Tori than Chloe (Don't worry Chloe/Derek fans there relationship will progress in the next chapter or so)**

**BUT, i had adding in characters that arn't in teh real stories **

**SO, to the first person who guess's who 'NATE' is gets a little extra chapter **

**AND, if the add a crazy little line in with the answe like 'that cat ate the wig' I will throw it into the next chapter, from a character of there choice ?**

**Sound like a good Prize **

**so get reviewing with your answers and centances **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Oh also I understand this is an american setting however because im from the UK its really hard getting used to some words like 'mom' and so forth so I hope you can forgive my british words and love the story :D**

**xoxo**


	8. Ice cream fries

**Hi its been a while sorry, and this is short, but it's better than nothing**

**Thank you for all the reviews, things are about to heat up in the next chapter**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

><p>Chloe- Miami<p>

I woke up, the covers trapped between my legs and a covered in sweat

I was never going to get used to the Miami heat

Good thing I will be going home in a few days, getting up I trotted into the living area

There on the table was a note from my dad saying he would be back at five and not to eat because we would be going out for a meal

Smiling I grabbed a bottle of orange juice from a cooler and stepped onto the balcony feeling my skin burn almost instantly from the blistering sun, taking a big swig of the juice and sat down at the table pulling up the list I wrought three days ago.

4. Skating on south beach

I made the list as I boarded the plane in first class, I have travelled all over the world, but I sit in the apartment, hunched over a computer hating being forced to travel

Sort of a negative reaction when in some of the world's best historical places, so since we were only here for five days I have made a list of some of the best things/places that Miami has to offer that interest me, yesterday I went to the zoo, the day before the Seaquarium and today I was going skating along south beach, with my camera of course

I had bought some skates the day before to make sure I still knew how to skate, Tori had taught me to skate, by pushing me down a hill

The funny thing about it was that I made it half way down the road and spun around on a lamppost laughing only to see Tori falling on her bum and rolling down the rest of the hill cutting her knee, that was about the time swear words became her favorite's

Smiling I pulled on a white vest and stripy black and white shorts with knee high socks, my blond hair almost white with the sun pulled up in a high pony tail before walking out on my skates, camera around my neck and headphones in.

I took a deep breath as I hit the street heading in the direction of south beach

The sun was almost unbearable, my skin had started out at a bright red and then turned into a light tan, the next day a blood red and then a dark brown that had pealed into the nice light tan, at the moment it was turning an angry pink colour, it was so strange having a tan my skin was always pale.

I skated faster as I began to recognise where I was, when I was younger I came here once before with my mum and dad, I remember making the biggest sandcastle that I could while my mum and dad sat watching me, her skin was sun kissed and her smile made her shine

Shaking my head I made my way down the beach taking photos

SPOV (Simon New York)

New York is crazy; dad's always in work and Derek is always asleep

I sat up in my motel bed, my hair flopping in my eyes and a dull light coming through the crack in the curtains

Looking over at my brothers' bed I found it empty

The door was open and filled with his shadow

'Sup' I said opening it wider to see what he was looking at

He turned around and shrugged before stepping back in

'Plan for today, were going back home tomorrow I want to go to some crazy restaurant and spend all my money on the biggest meal... evaaaaa-'

'I want to go see the orphanage' That shut me up

This is where my dad found Derek, sat outside, blood dripping off his chin huddled behind a dustbin

He had been called out to work on Derek's case

'Erm, you sure?' I knew his story his time at the orphanage wasn't the worst part, but it was bad

'Yes, I have some money I want to donate' He said grabbing some cloths and hiding in the bathroom

Sighing I phoned dad

'Simon this better be important I'm about to go into the-'

'Derek and I are going to the orphanage today, he wants to donate some money' I said before he could hang up

'Well, that's his choice and we can't stop him. I hope everything goes ok, I have to go now, do not touch the plane tickets!' And with that he hung up

'Ready' Derek said stepping out the bathroom, his hair wet and for once wearing a top and jacket that fits him

'One minute' I said grabbing my cloths and pulling them on

We were out the door and walking the ten blocks to the orphanage that Derek had stayed

The doors were still the sickly green I remember when I first came here. I could see the dark look that passed over Derek's eyes before he pulled the handle

A young woman ran right at us, her curly hair flying around her as she pushed her hand out to shake our

'Hi, how can I help ?' She smiled pushing her hair out of her face

'Annie! I'm sorry, I'm Mrs. Van Dop how may I help you, little young to be adopting' She said, she was wearing a nurse uniform with a stern face.

'No I want to make a donation' Derek said

'That's very kind of you but you don't have to give your pocket money away' She said before directing Annie to some task

'It's $1,230 if you're willing to accept that' Derek said his voice strained

'I know you' Annie said turning around and looking over Derek

That was when Mrs Van Dop turned around and looked at him more closely

'Derek?' She said stepping closer

'Yes, does that make you more willing to accept my money, surprised you would turn any money away'

Her lips pursed and made a come hither move with her hand

Derek gave me a look

'So Annie worked here long?' I said, giving them some privacy

'Can't believe that, that is the little boy who was abused here all them years ago, oh the things he must have seen what with his parents and sibl- '

'I know so sad right, fancy showing me around'

TPOV

'How can you eat that, its fucking vulgar' I laughed as Nate poured ice cream over his French fries

'Don't knock it till you've tried it' He said taking a big bight

I gagged and drank some of my drink, The filmed had just finished and he offered to buy me food

I Victoria never, ever give up the offer of food

And no it's not a date, I wouldn't do that to Chloe

Unless I found out she didn't like him

Then he's fair game

Ok, I like him

He's funny, not bad on the eyes and get this

He is a computer nerd

Yes, he likes computer things

'So back to school tomorrow' He said stretching and pushing away his melted ice cream and fries

'Yes, yes it is' I smiled looking out the window at the setting sun

I still hadn't heard from Chloe and I was starting to feel on edge

It's been the longest that we haven't spoken for in years

'Tori?' Looking up I saw Simon out with some blond girl

'How was new York?' I asked spinning round in my seat

'Interesting' He said before putting his arm over her shoulder and walking towards the counter

That is the reason I never acknowledged Chloe's feelings for him, he has a new girl every week

Yes he likes Chloe, but not enough if he's out with some other girl.

Signing I turn around to see Nate watching Simon leave

'Ex boyfriend?' He said pulling on his coat

'As if, my cousin' I smiled picking up my bag

I had bumped into him three days on the trot while out running

The we got to talking and, here we are watching a film talking about special effects

'Well I need to get going, since I'm in school tomorrow'

He walked me to my car and began to lean in for a kiss

But I turned my head so he kissed my cheek

'Well goodnight' I said, smiling his lips were warm and soft against my cheek

'Tori!' I turned just as I was about to open the car door, there stood Chloe, takeout food in her arms and her dad holding the shop door open for her

'Hey' I smiled, she passed the food over and made her way to me

I crossed my fingers praying to god that we were ok

'Sorry I forgot to pick up my phon- Oh hey Nate' She said her smile slipping then getting bigger, her hair was almost white and freckles dotting her dimpled cheeks her naturally pale skin was a warm tan and her blue eyes were shining

'Hey Chlo, been trying to get in touch with you all week' Nate said smiling

I felt small stood between the two, that is until a laughing blond and a grinning Simon stepped outside

That was when Chloe's face fell

'Well I'm going home, Chloe you better had before you food gets cold. Nate see you tomorrow in school, be at your normal time Chlo?' I said wanting to get out of the awkward situation, tomorrow will be damage control day

* * *

><p><strong>Today I want to go home loving my film and my comfortable bed waiting for me.<strong>

**Review if you feel like**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Me being horrible at geography, and England not to sure where I have set where they live, so if any of you amazing reader can think of somewhere do share xx**


	9. Message

Dear Readers-

If your still waiting for an update, which I hope you are- I don't have an excuse for not writing in what must at least be a year so I'll summarize my life-

University- Film Study's

What stopped me writing you may ask ? My Ex, we were together 6 years and I devoted all my time and attention to him I gave up what was me for him- He then cheated on my at uni (Life's full of fun little moments like that) However silver lining for those who like my writing I realize what I love doing and that's writing which is the main reason for this 'chapter'

I will be re reading my chapters tonight and editing my horrible spelling mistakes- thank you to everyone who turns a blind eye ;)

And fingers crossed will have a new chapter uploaded in the wee hours of the morning :)

If there is anyone still following this story I love you and I promise I will get it finished and it will be worth it xx

ah haven't done this in a while

xoxo

Sammy


	10. The Smile

Chapter 9

For once I was woke up early by the sun landing on my face, squinting I rolled over trying to avoid the ray of light- it was too late, I was awake now

Sighing I shrugged off the sheets in a huff and plodded into my bathroom feeling tired and slightly jet lagged from the day before, the flight went smooth however I didn't get a chance to sleep. I looked at the bags under my eyes, my face had tanned quite nicely bringing out the blue in my eyes and making my hair almost white, stripping I climbed into the shower.

Because I woke up early I had time to relax, throwing on some music drying my hair and grabbing some real breakfast. As I walked down the hall singing to one of my favourite songs I noticed Tori sat at my breakfast table with a black coffee and some bacon- looking up she smiled before turning back to her paper

I couldn't help but smile a little- I wanted to talk about our argument in the car but it was pointless I had forgiven her and she had forgiven me. I walked around the table and noticed there was bacon in the frying pan with a note folded next to it, just my dad saying he had to dash off to a meeting somewhere.

I ate my breakfast and got dressed, for once feeling refreshed for school- grabbing my bag I met Tori in the car

'Busy day?' She asked moving broken computers to the floor of her

'Little bit, got rehearsals tonight should be fun' I said lifting my feet up on the seat as to not tread on any of her things

'Will Nate be helping you?' She said putting the key in and turning the music down, but the music must already be quiet for me not to hear it when she came over this morning

'Yes, thank god I really could do with a little help and he's a little bit off a nerd when it comes to lighting' I said smiling before Tori took off

The conversation was light in the car, held mostly by me mainly because Tori said she had stayed in all week- which is hard to believe, even when I'm not hear she always finds something crazy and funny to do- so instead I told her about the stuff I did in Miami, which was a nice change for once.

Tori slid into her normal spot and had rushed off to speak to liz before I even got out of the car, and for once I stepped up the curb without falling over, and the steps to the school. Turning around smiling I noticed Derek watching me, proud of my accomplishment of making to the school building without hurting myself I smiled and stuck my tongue out- and then it happened

He smiled

One side of his mouth lifted up a little further than the other, his white teeth on show- his nose crinkled up slightly and his eyes looked intensely green.

I was caught in the moment, his hair falling slightly into his eyes with that grin on his face

'What you staring at gork?' Tori bounced at my shoulder, I looked down suddenly

So what he has a nice smile- he never smiles anyway. But inside something whispered that I had made him smile

'Erm, nothing... just happy I never fell over' I turned around and walked into school

Did... Did I just think Derek looked... Attractive? Shaking my head I carried on into work, and up ahead was a reminder of the one person I found attractive. Simon was leaning on his locker door, his white top hugged him showing off all his best features, he turned his head slightly I caught his smile

I couldn't help it, I compared his and Derek's. Simons was light hearted and always seemed to be on his face, while Derek's was a surprise and a nice change from his common scowl. It was then that I noticed Simon move his hand tucking a girls hair behind her ear, I just looked away and carried on down the hall, knowing that Tori was watching me.

That one glance from Tori made me feel childish and stupid; her words from our argument came back to me. It hurt to think that she thought of me like that, but it might just have been anger and her trying to hurt me. Sighing I made my way to my locker and grabbed my first two books- Tori had finally sorted it that I was still in my Drama class, so not more classes with Derek- my stomach tightened a little bit as I thought about it, it I brushed it off as hunger.

The day passed slowly, after having a week of being lazy and in the sun coming back was boring I found it hard to concentrate on the work put in front of me, and the worst thing about to day was the fact that I have a 3 hour rehearsal afterwards.

I trudged towards my locker to get my gym kit, dreading track and praying Tori will let me run as slow as a snail today

'Hey munchkin' I turned around and saw Nate leaning next to my locker, I smiled and stood on my tip toes to hug him his cheeks dimpled as he smiled at me

'Mind if I take you out for after show meal- since we finish late and I'm obliged to give you a lift home.' I grabbed my bag and shoved my books into my overly crowded locker

'Sounds nice, and thank you' I smiled and before we could say anything else Nate was called off by a teacher

'Sup?' Tori said stood behind me arms crossed over her chest- she was biting her lip a sure sign that she was thinking way to hard about something

'Nothing, just Nate and I are going for something to eat after rehearsals tonight'

'Oh... you two... erm hitting things off again?' She said not really looking at me

'Nah- Nate and me are just friends' And into the crowded changing room we went to endure an hour of physical activity.

That was the last I saw of Tori that day, I spent dinner organizing my notes on the lights so tonight would go smoothly, and hurry up I was ready for a night curled up at the computer

The rest of the day passed smoothly, Nate spending most of the time with me talking about some of the latest films, nerdy media stuff.

I waited at Tori's car at the end of the day before going to rehearsals to say goodbye, she hugged and said it- but it felt cold, maybe my thoughts about our argument being sorted wasn't completely

Shrugging it off I made my way to the main hall, again successfully not falling over- today was turning into a good day.

...

'Dam girl, I don't remember you being able to eat this much at camp' Nat laughed as I took a big bite of my Burger, Laughing I threw a chip at him before swallowing to respond

It had been nice spending time with Nate again, I forgot what a good guy he was laughing I took a swig of my milkshake- Vanilla obviously, before taking another Bite. I was starving and the day had been a lot of hard work

'Chloe?' I turned around, mouth full of food to the direction that the voice had come from- there stood Derek and Simon, Simon smiled and walked over. As much as I would love to say that I smiled back I didn't- simply for the fact that I had a mouth full of meat

'Hey, I'm Nate' He leant of the table, saving me from my embarrassing moment of trying to chew as fast as my jaw would move

I finally chocked it down and responded

'Hey, what you guys doing here?' I said, only then noticing that Derek wasn't behind Simon anymore- I looked around the restaurant for him but couldn't see him, it's amazing how a man of his height can just disappear

We made polite conversation before Simon went off to find out where Derek had gotten off to, I looked around trying to find him till Nate grabbed my attention again.

We finished eating just as the sun was setting, and Nate drove me home. The drive was quiet mainly because we where both tired, I hadn't checked my phone in hours I'm sure Tori must have gotten in touch

As we pulled into my drive I noticed another car sat outside my door, no one ever parked right outside the door- gathering my things I said good night to Nate and walked around the van.

There sat on my front door step was a lady, she smiled as she stood and introduced herself- but I didn't take her name in, there on her clip board was 'Social services' I held back a sigh and invited her in, this had been happening for years- aunt Lauren thinks she be my guardian instead of my father- But at my age she is out of order, I'm 17 not 7.

So instead of getting to sit down at my computer like I wanted to, I sat in the kitchen filling out forms explaining that I wasn't neglected, that I wasn't abused and praying to god that she would just leave.

After all that she stood shook my hand before leaving- but her parting words where what wound me up

'Lauren is a good friend of mine, I think that you should move in with her- this home might be suitable but you need a stable home, I'm going to agree with you moving in with her, you would like that'- Before I could even respond she was opening her car door

I was so fed up of people deciding what was best for me, my farther changing my time table, Lauren trying to make me move-

I snapped then, picking up the phone and phoning Aunt Lauren, it wasn't a pleasant talk I stayed calm explaining my side- not that she listened

By the end of the phone call I was angrier and she was more determined on me moving in with her than ever- that night I crawled into bed more unhappy and tired than I had in a while.


	11. Family Issues

Chapter 10

'Oi Bitch?' rolling over I saw Tori stood in my doorway watching me, groaning I pulled the covers over my head.

'I don't wanna go to school today' I said threw the sheets, before closing of the wholes and curling up in the darkness of my bed.

'Thank fuck, because neither do I. Mum went crazy yesterday over fuck knows what- I'm not driving a pink convertible' Tori flopped down on my bed

'Aunt Lauren has filed a case for custody of me' I said without looking up

'What?' Tori shot up soon enough, looking at my I just shrugged and curled up deeper into my bed, that was when Tori curled up next to me

'In a year we will be jetting off to College, independent and free to do what the fuck we want- but she will not get custody of you- your 18 in a year' Tori said stealing half the sheet away from me and kicking her shoes off.

'That was what I said last night, but after the incident with the door she doesn't think I'm safe- she said she's not giving up this time, I think she was being serious'

'What about your dad?' Tori said grabbing the glass of water of my bedside table and watching me

'He says he's missed to much work recently and can't afford to come back and sort it out' I sat up then, throwing the sheet aside

'Well we can sit here all day or we can bunk school in style' I had enough of everything- off doing what other people wanted to do, today I was breaking the mould

And it felt great.

I got dressed picked up my camera and threw on some willies

'So what does this new crazy Chloe want to do with her day' Tori said tightening up her boots as to not get mud in.

'Remember when we where little and we used to go to the cliff? I want to go there' I smiled before unlocking the industrial back door that Dad had installed

Tori blasted music threw her phone as we pushed our way through the trees, laughing and chancing each other- well Tori chancing and catching me before I fell over a tuff of grass or worse, my own feet.

Dew draped every leaf and branch, I made Tori turn the music off and we just walked through the woods in silence listing to nature me occasionally snapping a picture with my camera

I could tell Tori was thinking of the best way to get back at her mum for the car, I just kept repeating Aunt Laurens argument about how I was still a child, how I didn't know what was best for me- its my life at the stage I know what kind of job I want, I know what makes me happy, Ino how to take care of myself

That's the thing that drives me crazy with this stupid custody battle, I'm 17 and for the past 13 years I have been taking care of myself, well with the addition of near constant babysitter but since I was 11 I have been alone- I have fed myself, dressed myself. It didn't makes sense that right now she felt like she could change her mind and want me now

She never wanted me all those years ago...

It was in mid thought that we reached the cliff, I could hear the running water below

'Want to do something crazy' I said not looking at Tori

'Always' She replied standing next to me, I dropped my camera before I could think anymore

Grabbing Tori's arm I ran, ran right of the edge.

Tori's screams filled my ears as I watched the water gradually get closer and closer, I flipped over last second and managed to turn the fall into a half dive.

The water surrounded me, all I could see was bubbles surrounding me and silence

My mind had gone quiet as adrenaline rushed around my body, I pushed further into the water away from the bubbles and the surface

I swam deeper my only aim to touch the bottom, and there is was glistening with stones and the reflection of the sun, Twisting I pushed up and emerged from the water taking a deep breath and brushing my hair from my face as I tread water looking for Tori, who had already climbed out at the side of the lake

The lake was always hidden, it was a good hour walk from my house and my house is a good hour walk from civilization so no one really knew about it, I had stumbled across it a few years ago- but I had never jumped in before

Laying on my back I just floated, feeling the sun on my face and the cold water soak threw my cloths and just lay there

Not thinking

Then I heard a mumbling sound, pushing up I noticed Tori was talking to me

'What do you think?' She said taking her top of to wring it out

'About what?' I began to swim slowly towards her at the edge of the lake

'Talking to Kit about it- he has dealt with social services before, he might have some advice for you' During this little speak she had stripped down to her underwear and hung her cloths up to dry before diving back into the water

She was right, smiling I climbed out and took my cloths of as well before climbing back in

The best thing about today is not skipping school, but just not knowing what was going out outside my own little world, just me and Tori swimming laughing, not knowing the time and for once not caring

By the time we had climbed out of the water my fingers and toes had wrinkled, we climbed into our wet cloths and began to take the long walk back, the sun dried us off slightly but it was still cold

'I'm going to keep the convertible ' Tori finally said once we where half way back to mine, after grabbing my camera from the top of the cliff

'And, why?' I said, noticing this was the spot where Derek placed the Wolf- there was no sign that she had ever been here

'Because that will drive my mum crazy, if I pretend its the best car I have ever had she will go crazy- within a month I'll have my jeep back'

'Do you like the car?' I said finding the hidden key under a plant pot- thanking god that I was home

'Fuck no, ugliest mother fucking car I have ever driven in my life' She pushed past me, into the kitchen and proceeded to drink out of the milk carton

I laughed, I had given up telling her to stop doing it and noticed the light on the house phone flashing

I had left my mobile here, listening to the message Lauren was on her way here

'Well I'm hungry, and you want to talk to kit- throw to some dry cloths on and we will be on our way'

'That was from an hour ago'

'Grab some cloths and we will get dressed in the car' Tori smiled and began to get undressed in my kitchen

Laughing I dashed up the stairs listening to Tori belt out a song as she got some cloths from the spear room- that no one ever uses

I threw on a dress and some combat boots, not my normal look but after being trapped in wet cloths I needed something lose, I washed my face quickly and pulled some of the twigs out of my head before throwing it up in a lose pony tail

Then a horn was sounded outside, looking out my window I notice a hot pink convertible sat in my drive

I couldn't help but repress a laugh as I ran down the stairs

Who would have thoughts spending the day in a cold lake with Tori would turn my mood right around

I hopped into the car and Tori took off and a normal speed, which would have shocked me apart from she was trying to look after this car

The one car that she has hated she looks after

That girl is backwards

We drove to Kits house, I got more and more nervous as I got closer but I needed to do this, otherwise I'll end up living two hours away and thrown into a new school

Shaking my head, I ducked into my seat a little more trying to stay warm since Tori had the top down

We pulled up outside Kits house and I noticed that Simon and Derek's car wasn't there

'Wonder where they are' I said climbing out the car

'Still at school, you know that thing we bunked today?' She smiled nudging me before walking in and shouting kits name

I spent an hour talking to kit, he passed loads of papers on to me to read over and said he will see what he can do for me, which was very nice and he refused to take my money saying I was a friend of the family.

By the time we were done the lads where back, I found them sat in the front room playing games, well Tori and Simon

As I was about my make my presence known I felt something brush my shoulder, Turning around I caught my breath. Derek was a step behind me with a strand of my hair in his had

'You had a twig in your hair' He said bringing his eyes up to mine and pulled the small piece of wood from my hair

'Erm...Thanks' I said forcing a smile and taking a step backwards, how does he do that- how does he move so quietly.

And like that he had left

'All done Chlo?' Turning back round I nodded to Tori, she bounced up

'Gonna go pee then wanna go get food?' Again I just nodded as she walked out the room

'So sanders I heard someone was a little rebel today' Simon said walking over me

'I've bunked school before' I said smiling at him

'Oh, I was talking about jumping off of a cliff' He had gotten really close- close enough to be in my safety bubble

'Well...' What do you say back to that

'Sounds awesome, if you ask me' He leant in a little and brushed a strand of hair of my face, I swear to god he was getting closer and close.

All I could focus on was the curve of his lip- he was moving in for a kiss

'Ready?' Tori walked in, breaking the moment

I took a step back and nodded yet again, did he really just try and kiss me

My heart was beating crazy fast, and didn't calm down even when we got in the car

Tori was really quiet and her lips were pursed as she drove

'I'm not gonna be able to go get something to eat, my mum will be wondering where I am' We continued to drive to my house in silence me because I couldn't stop thinking about Simon about to kiss me, and running it over and over again trying to figure out what else he would have been doing

'Okay see you in the morning' I said climbing out of the car, and Tori just drove off

Maybe something else was bothering her, shrugging I fished my keys out before noticing that the front door was open and there stood aunt Lauren

'Erm, hey' How could I have forgotten the fact that she was coming down

She just stood with her arms crossed watching me

'I got a phone call from your school today saying you didn't turn up' She had her hard voice on, making it clear that tonight was not going to be any fun

'Yes, I took the day off to process what happened yesterday night. It's not every day that I find a social worker sitting on my door step' I walked passed her and into the kitchen

'I'm worried about you' She said walking in behind me

'I don't know why, I'm 17 I have great grades I do extracurricular activities, I have a social life and I'm a pretty good kid' I opened a can of coke and sat down

'I'm not knocking how old you are, or how mature you are- but you need an adult figure in your life'

'Bit late to want to do that'

We went round in circuls like that over and over until she snapped

'I WATCHED MY SISTER DIE CHLOE, I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THE SAME HAPPEN TO YOU- THEM VILE ANIMALS LIVE ALL AROUND YOU, YOU ARE MOVING IN WITH ME AND THATS IT'

My head swam, she had brought mum up, for the first time ever

'what?' I stood then, my mind going crazy

'Chlo.'

'NO, I watched my mother die- you found me covered in her blood as she DIED ! IN MY ARMS AS A CHILD, IF YOU THOUGHT ME LIVING HERE WAS DANGEROUS WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME THEN. And if you knew my mother at all she moved her for them 'Vile' animals, that why we live so far out- she built our house here to stop the trees getting to- so they wouldn't lose there home, and to give me one- YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME'

I didn't think I just stood up and left, I didn't look where I was going

I couldn't tears streamed down my face as I walked along the road, night had fallen but for once I didn't care

How dare she pretend it was all about my safety, if that was how it was she wouldn't have left me here my whole life

'Chloe?' I walked faster, not listening

'Chloe' I turned around, lifting my head and seeing two headlights

'Yer?' I walked closer to the car, there in the driver seat sat Derek

'Are you okay?' His voice was soft, his eyes squinting to see me

That was when I looked around at where I was, on some backwards road with no sidewalk- how did I even get here ?

It was dark and there was no street lights the only light came from Derek's cars

'Yer, one sec' I bent down, pretending to do my laces but instead I wiped my cheeks on the bottom of my dress

'Need a lift?' He asked as I stood up

I just stared at him for a second , I didn't want to go home, looking down I noticed I didn't have anything but the dress on my back

'Erm...' I didn't know where to do, Tori didn't seem to happy with me when she dropped me off earlier

'would, you mind dropping me off at the shops ?'

He just stared at me for a second, before nodding

I walked slowly around the car and climbed in the passenger seat. It was the first time I had been in a car where Derek was driving, and he took up most of the front of the car due to his height

We drove in silence, I noticed the food he had placed on the back seat of the car

I felt bad making him drive me out the way of his house to town, I really didn't `want to go home though

It took me twenty minutes to figure out Derek wasn't driving me towards Town but towards his house

'Where are we going?'

'Chloe, you don't have a coat and it freezing or a bag- you want me to believe that you where just going to buy a coffee'

'Bu...'

'You can use our phone, if you need to call Tori or someone' He turned away then and just focused on his driving

That was when I noticed he had gone back to the tight tops, his body matched his height and he was well built- something I hadn't really noticed before.

I looked away blushing

'So...So how come your out so late.' You know how awkward that line was? It was so awkward that I did the arm stretch behind my neck and looked away

Derek didn't respond, he had spoken more to me in that one moment than the entire time I have known him

The silence for the first time was relaxing, just sitting here left me calm

Not thinking

I watched the trees pass, just barely seeing them due to the lack of light, the sky was overcast so the moon couldn't be seen

It took me a while to realize we had stopped outside their house

'Are you okay?' I looked over, everything seemed slow

I was tired, I was angry, I was upset and I was over whelmed by everything

'Yer' I forced a smile and climbed out the car, behind me I heard a whispered 'That's a life.' Turning around I just shrugged and stood there waiting for Derek to lock the car

He walked into the house to be greeted by Simon

'Hey bro fan- Oh hey chlo' Simon looked really confused

'She needed a lift to Tori's but I was half way home when I found her- thought it was best to bring her here and get Tori to pick her up' Derek said shrugging and walking off Simon followed him, and then I followed the both

'Where's your phone?' He asked Derek

'Dyed in the gym' He got a apple from the fridge and pointed to the phone on the wall

'Thanks' I said and shuffled over to it

That phone call to Tori was the most awkward phone call I have ever had, I didn't want to explain why I wasn't at my house, why I was a Derek's and why I didn't have anything but the cloths on my back

But she just kept asking and asking until I just told her to pick me up and hung up

Turning around I saw both Derek and Simon watching me, I just stood there feeling awkward in the silence

'Erm, she said she will be here as soon as' And with that I didn't know what else to do

Derek and Simon ended up playing video games, while I sat and watched feeling my eyes closing only to be woken by the sound of my own stomach, I lifted my eyes to noticing Derek watching me

'Hey bitch' Looking up I saw Tori stood in the doorway still in her PJ's

'Mum told me not to go out without getting dressed' She answered the question I hadn't even asked yet

'Kipping at mine then, or planning on sleeping on their coach?'Tori hadn't moved from the doorway

'Yours' I stood, stretching

'Thank you for the lift' I said to Derek before following Tori out the house

Today had been a long day and all I wanted to do was sit on my own and just be left there


End file.
